


Follow Me and Run

by bb_bambam



Series: Run Series [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love Me Right AU, M/M, Punk!Jongin, Rich!Sehun, Sehun and Junmyeon's parents are pretty awful sorry, also Junmyeon is Sehun's brother, but not really, kind of, ot12 is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 27,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb_bambam/pseuds/bb_bambam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is a rich boy who loves to dance. Jongin is a punk (though only in appearance) who also loves to dance. As life unfolds around them, the easy part is falling in love with each other; the hard part is dealing with the consequences.</p><p>This is VERY loosely based on my sister's tags on this post because once upon a time six months ago I told her I would write it for her: http://jacksonwangtastic.tumblr.com/post/139451600099/cosysuho-au-where-rich-boy-sehun-runs-away-from</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun suffers from some anxieties on his first day of dance class, but quickly learns that his nervousness is unnecessary.

Sehun steps into the brightly lit dance room, internally counting off the reasons why this is an absolutely _terrible_ idea. The five other people in the room are all staring at him as he stands in the doorway, and Sehun can _feel_ their judgement, can see the assumptions forming in their eyes, can hear the beginnings of poorly-hidden gossip floating through the air. He’s dealt with this treatment for his whole life, he’s a master of ignoring it now, but even after all this time, it still grates his nerves.

Yes, Sehun admits, it _is_ blatantly obvious that he comes from a wealthy family as soon as he enters a room, but that’s not his fault. It’s not his fault he’s been taught to walk, talk, eat, even _stand_ a certain way since the day he was born. He’s been trying to resist that lifestyle, his parents’ demands, for as long as he can remember, but there are some things that can’t be gotten around. Whether he likes it or not, Sehun is the son of one of the richest, most successful businessmen in the country, and he’s expected to act like it.

Which is why he’s been hovering awkwardly on the threshold of the dance room for an uncomfortably long time. He’s _sure_ that the others are wondering whether he’s in the right place, whether he just bought his way into the highest level class that the school offers instead of auditioning like everyone else. Sehun resents that, because he practiced hard and long for his audition, had snuck out of the house just to be there because his parents had told him he wasn’t allowed to do it. He had _earned_ his place here, just like the rest of them.

Finally, one of them, a boy with a sweet-looking face and light purple hair walks over to him. “Hi! Come inside!” he starts. His Korean is really good, and it’s only because Sehun has been exposed to his father’s business partners from China that he can pick out the slight accent in the boy’s pronunciation. “I’m Luhan. What’s your name?”

“Oh Sehun,” Sehun says softly. He sees the recognition of the family name in Luhan’s eyes and braces himself for some kind of rejection, but it never comes.

“Welcome,” Luhan smiles instead. He seems to notice Sehun’s anxiety, because he lowers his voice slightly and continues, “Don’t worry, Sehun. They’re just not used to new members. It’s been a while since someone was able to make it into this class.” He’s shorter than Sehun, but he still wraps his arm around his shoulders to direct him over to the rest of the group, a gesture which takes Sehun by surprise, but which he appreciates nonetheless.

“Everyone, this is Sehun,” Luhan announces. He looks around at all of them meaningfully, which Sehun presumes is his way of telling them to introduce themselves, and also a warning to be nice to him.

“I’m Kim Minseok,” a short boy with burnt orange hair pipes up. “I’m the oldest, and before you say anything, _yes_ , I know I don’t look like it, but it’s true.” It puts a smile on Sehun’s face, and out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Luhan roll his eyes fondly. “Anyway, welcome to our class!”

“Zhang Yixing.” A friendly-looking black-haired boy introduces himself next. “It’s very nice to meet you!” He speaks very slowly and sounds a little sleepy, almost dazed, but he smiles politely at Sehun, revealing a dimple in his right cheek. Like Luhan, he speaks with a slight accent, though his is a little more obvious than Luhan's.

“Hi, I’m Huang Zitao, but you can just call me Tao.” A tall, thin boy waves from where he’s seated next to Yixing. His accent is the most evident, but he still speaks smoothly and confidently. “I do martial arts.”

“You’re also afraid of everything under the sun,” Luhan reminds him, smirking. He leans in to whisper loudly and conspiratorially in Sehun’s ear, “Don’t be fooled by his muscles, he’s a _huge_ softie.” Tao pouts in response but doesn’t deny it. Sehun is already starting to feel better; he can tell he’s going to get along well with this group.

The fourth boy hasn’t said a word so far, nor has he stopped staring at Sehun since he was first brought over. It’s somewhat intimidating. He has reddish-pink hair, a multitude of piercings adorning his ears, and eyeliner smudged around his eyes. His lips are pulled into a slight smirk as his dark, intense eyes meet Sehun’s timid gaze. Sehun would be lying if he said he didn’t find the boy extremely attractive. “Kim Jongin,” the boy says at last, suddenly standing up and holding out his hand for Sehun to shake, never breaking eye contact. Sehun is a little taller than Jongin, but not by much, and Sehun finds that even with that slight advantage, he still feels somewhat out of control. “A pleasure.”

“Likewise,” Sehun manages. He coughs a little and lets go of Jongin’s hand, looking around at the rest of them. “I mean, all of you. It’s nice to meet you all.”

Minseok walks over to stand next to Luhan, seemingly having a brief silent conversation with him before turning to Sehun. “Tell us a little about yourself,” Minseok suggests kindly. “Just so we all get more familiar with you.”

Sehun swallows, barely stopping himself from blurting out something a little too heavy for an introduction, like _Hi, I’m Sehun and I love dancing almost as much as my parents love money._ He looks around at everyone and clears his throat awkwardly. “So, um, yeah, I’m Sehun. I’m 17 and I love to dance, obviously.” He laughs nervously. “That’s why I’m here, it’s been my dream to qualify for this class since I learned about it. I practiced for the audition for three years, but then my parents told me they weren’t going to let me go through with it, because they can’t have a _dancer_ in the family, it makes them look bad.” He doesn’t mean to let the bitterness seep through into his voice, but by the looks on his classmates’ faces, they too disagree with his parents’ old-fashioned beliefs. “So my best friend and my brother helped me sneak out and audition anyway, and I was so nervous that I thought I had blown my chance, but then I made it and my parents yelled at me for _days_ but they finally let me come.”

“Why?” Tao asks curiously. “If they were so opposed to it before?” He looks genuinely interested about the answer.

Sehun smiles wryly. “My brother convinced them that because this is such a prestigious school, it won’t ruin their image, even if there _is_ a male dancer in the family. They had to give in after that.”

“Well, we’re glad they did,” Luhan tells him cheerfully, and Sehun feels like he really means it. “Now, let’s get started!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time attempting an EXO AU and I've actually been working on this for 6 months now. It's still in progress now, but I decided to start uploading what I already have done, which is nearly 15 chapters' worth of writing. I'll be uploading a new chapter every 2-3 days (this may get a little messed up in a few weeks because I'm starting college soon (!!!) sorry in advance!), and hopefully at that rate, I'll have the chapters that I still have to write finished by the time they need to be uploaded.
> 
> Anyway, I started writing this because as I mentioned in the summary, my sister reblogged that AU post with a bunch of tags and I told her I would write the fic for her. Unfortunately, I ended up deviating from her ideas quite a bit, but based on her feedback as my editor (THANK U) she doesn't mind my changes too much.
> 
> The title is from the lyrics of Run by EXO-K. As always, feedback and comments are appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read this! Enjoy! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun returns home to find his brother Junmyeon back after his week away from home, and tells his friends a little about his experience at dance class.

Chanyeol is waiting for him outside the studio when Sehun leaves. His silver hair is glowing in the afternoon sun, attracting a lot of looks from pedestrians. Sehun can see his classmates eyeing his friend curiously as he spots Sehun and walks over, smiling widely at him.

“So, how was it?” Chanyeol asks. “Worth your parents yelling at you, right?” Chanyeol has been Sehun’s best friend since preschool. Tall, lanky, and exceptionally smart, Chanyeol is a musical prodigy, excelling at every instrument he touches and proving to be a gifted singer and rapper as well.

In addition to being the biggest nerd Sehun knows, Chanyeol is also quite rebellious, frequently dying his hair unusual colors and unafraid of hiding his liberal attitudes. He’s a big believer of pursuing one’s dreams despite what anyone else thinks, which is probably why Sehun’s parents have despised him for as long as Sehun has known him. Most of Sehun’s rebellions against his parents, including this one, can be traced back to Chanyeol. He had convinced Sehun that his love for dancing is more important than his family’s desire for him to follow in his father’s footsteps - long story short, even though his parents had been furious, Chanyeol’s plan had ultimately worked.

“Definitely worth it,” Sehun agrees, his eyes glazing over slightly. “It was amazing. They’re all really nice! And _so_ talented.”

“So are you,” Chanyeol reminds him. “You made it in, didn’t you? You’re right on their level.”

“Thanks,” Sehun laughs. “They’re a bit more experienced than me, though. I have a lot of room to improve.”

Chanyeol nods, but his eyes are focused on something behind Sehun. “Who’s the punk guy? He’s been watching us and it’s kind of creepy.”

Sehun turns to see Jongin perched on a bench a short distance away from the dance building, and sure enough, he’s looking directly at them. A moment later, a short boy with black hair and wide eyes approaches Jongin, who finally looks away. His mouth stretches into a genuine smile as he greets the boy, the first Sehun has ever seen on his face.

“Hello? Earth to Sehun,” Chanyeol calls, waving his hand in front of Sehun’s face. “Now _you’re_ staring. Who is he?”

“Kim Jongin,” Sehun tells him. “Just one of the guys in the class.”

“His friend doesn’t seem to like you much,” Chanyeol comments.

When Sehun turns around again, he’s met with a distrustful scowl undoubtedly directed at him from Jongin’s friend. Before Sehun can do anything, the boy is pulling Jongin away. Neither of them turn around again. Sehun sighs. “I wish people wouldn’t do that. Am I really that repulsive, just because my father happens to be rich?”

“Of course not,” Chanyeol says faithfully before cheekily adding, “ _That’s_ not why you’re repulsive.”

“Shut up,” Sehun whines, shoving his friend playfully as they begin to walk to Sehun’s house. “Where are Baekhyun and Jongdae, by the way?”

“They’re meeting us at your place,” Chanyeol explains. “Don’t ask me why, I have no idea how to explain most of what goes on in their brains.”

Sehun laughs. “Don’t let Baek hear you saying that, you’d break his heart.”

Chanyeol looks at Sehun, confused. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, Sehun explains slowly, “He’s head-over-heels in love with you and desperately craves your approval.”

“He’s older than me,” Chanyeol replies, looking unconvinced. “If anything, _I_ should be wanting _his_ approval.”

“Hello, did you not hear the important part of that?” Sehun says incredulously. “He’s _in love_ with you. Kind of like how _you_ are with him?”

Chanyeol gives Sehun a look. “I heard you, I just don’t believe you. But anyway, I think they might have gone directly because Junmyeon-hyung is home.”

Sehun feels like he should be more surprised that Chanyeol is more knowledgeable about the whereabouts of Sehun’s brother than Sehun himself is. “Really? I thought he wasn’t coming back until next week.”

“Oh. I think he meant to surprise you,” Chanyeol realizes belatedly. “Whoops.”

“Guess I’ll have to pretend I’m surprised, then,” Sehun sighs.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol says sheepishly. He grins hopefully, dimples and all, at Sehun, who rolls his eyes and pretends to think about it before nodding to indicate that his friend is forgiven.

They make their way through the ornate gate that blocks the entrance to Sehun’s enormous, overbearing house. Ignoring the elaborately paved path leading to the front door, the pair cuts through the grassy expanse of the front lawn to enter through a side door.

“Sehunnie!” a cheerful voice calls as soon as they walk through the door.

Sehun doesn’t have to pretend to be surprised after all, because Junmyeon being at this exact entrance when there are a multitude of other ones they could have used is quite unexpected. “Junmyeon-hyung! I thought you weren’t coming back until next week!” He pulls his brother into a hug.

“The conference went more smoothly than we anticipated,” Junmyeon explains. “So Father said we could just come home.”

“Hi Junmyeon-hyung!” Chanyeol interjects. “We missed you!”

“Yes, I know,” Junmyeon laughs, pulling away from Sehun to hug Chanyeol too. “Baek and Jongdae just couldn’t stay away, apparently. They showed up less than ten minutes after I got back.”

“Told you,” Chanyeol mutters to Sehun, who playfully shoves him with his shoulder in response.

They walk through the east wing and the main foyer to get to Junmyeon’s room in the west wing, where Baekhyun and Jongdae are apparently waiting; Sehun has long given up trying to understand why his friends prefer his brother’s room to his own. They find the pair sitting against the wall outside Junmyeon’s room, bickering over some trivial matter as they often do.

“Hi Sehun!” Baekhyun calls, cutting short his banter with Jongdae and standing up to grin at Sehun. “How was dance class?” He does an awkward little dance to illustrate his words.

“Lovely,” Sehun deadpans, in response to both the question and the accompanying dance.

“Hi Chanyeol,” Baekhyun adds a second later, softening his smile and ignoring Sehun’s reply.

“We saw each other less than half an hour ago,” Chanyeol points out. Jongdae, Sehun, and Junmyeon all snicker in amusement. Baekhyun looks a little put out, so Chanyeol rolls his eyes fondly and replies, “Hi, Baek.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Jongdae interjects, drawing the attention away from Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s unnecessarily long eye contact. “We hope you enjoyed yourself, Sehun-ah.”

“I did,” Sehun tells them. “It was really fun, and everyone was super nice and talented.” They all nod appreciatively. Because Sehun is the youngest out of all of them, they’ve always been protective of him and his interests.

“Hello, did I miss the invitation to this party?” a new voice chimes in. Much to everyone besides Junmyeon’s confusion, it seems to be coming from within Junmyeon’s room rather than outside it.

Junmyeon, on the other hand, immediately flings open his door to find a tall, brunette boy grinning at him. The others all exchange confused looks, recognizing him at once but wondering how and why he was in Junmyeon’s room all this time. Somehow, Junmyeon’s wide smile gets even bigger as he takes in the boy’s presence. “Kris!”

Kris has been Junmyeon’s best friend since preschool. Wu Yifan (his real name and the one that Sehun’s parents insist on using) is the sole aspect of Junmyeon’s life that doesn’t fit into his “perfect son” image. Artistic, hipster, and entirely against big business, Kris is Junmyeon’s opposite in almost every way and represents everything their parents despise. He goes by Kris instead of Yifan because “it’s more memorable, how many people named Kris are you gonna meet in this part of the world?” Sehun has never understood how their friendship has lasted for so long, but he’s glad it has. Kris tries to act cool and aloof, but in reality, he’s just a really nice, frequently awkward guy who cares a lot about Sehun’s brother and makes him happy.

“Hi Junmyeonnie!” Kris replies, pulling him in for a quick hug.

“Do you really have to come in through the window all the time?” Junmyeon sighs, standing on his tiptoes and peering over Kris’s shoulder at the open window. “We _do_ have doors.”

“Kris-hyung comes in through the windows?” Sehun asks gleefully. “Does this happen often?”

“Sure,” Kris says, waving his hand carelessly as Junmyeon reddens slightly. “When your parents don’t want to see me, which is essentially always, I just climb the tree and come in that way.”

“This is the best day ever,” Sehun declares before adding teasingly, “I always knew there was no way you never broke any rules, Junmyeon-hyung.” Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae nod in agreement, grinning.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “Whatever. It’s not like I was gonna let him sit out there in the tree every night.”

Kris puts his hand on his heart dramatically. “Keep saying things like that and I might start thinking the big bad businessman has a heart!” The younger boys collapse into giggles at the sight of Junmyeon trying to pretend that he’s not pouting. Kris wraps an arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders and pulls him in, laughing. “Aw, I’m only kidding, Junmyeonnie, I know you care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is confused, the age order of everyone is still the same as it is in real life, but all the members from Sehun to Baekhyun are 17-18 years old and born in the same year in this universe (which is why Sehun doesn't call any of them hyung). Yixing is 19, Junmyeon and Kris are 20, and Luhan and Minseok are 21.
> 
> Also, sorry about the lack of sekai! There's still some buildup that happens before there's any solid interaction between them, but don't worry, it's coming, I promise!
> 
> Feedback and comments are welcome as always! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun walks in on a shocking (but not surprising, when he really thinks about it) sight.

Chanyeol suggests that they all go out for dinner, but the idea is shot down by Junmyeon, who apologetically explains that he’s had his fill of restaurant food for a while. “You guys should go, though! I know the kids nowadays are always wanting to hang out and be cool and all.”

Sehun cringes inwardly, exchanging a glance with Baekhyun, who looks similarly embarrassed. Kris rolls his eyes, but his expression is still fond. Jongdae, on the other hand, can’t hold in his laughter. “You’re only three years older than us, Junmyeon-hyung.”

“What’s your point?” Junmyeon counters.

“Okay, anyway,” Sehun interrupts before Jongdae can say anything else. “I kind of wanted to eat with Junmyeon-hyung today. It’s been a while.”

“Oh god, don’t leave me to be the third wheel with these losers,” Jongdae groans.

“Hey, we’re not losers,” Baekhyun protests at the same time as Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows and asks, “Why would you be the third wheel?”

Jongdae elects to ignore Baekhyun in favor of raising his eyebrows at Chanyeol. “Really? For a super-nerd, you’re super _dumb_.”

Kris, Junmyeon, and Sehun say their good-byes to the three of them and they leave, still bickering amongst each other. “I almost forgot how crazy they are,” Kris comments mildly as they watch them go. “It was great to see them again.”

They decide they don’t want to bother the cooks, so they scavenge the kitchen for food. After a haphazard dinner consisting of a frozen pizza Junmyeon found in one of the freezers and some soup that Kris vaguely recalled the recipe for, Sehun leaves Junmyeon and Kris alone to catch up; after all, he does _live_ with his brother and will have the chance to talk to him later. He spends half an hour in his room, texting Chanyeol and Jongdae simultaneously, even though he should probably be doing his homework.

He quickly gets bored of it, though, and decides to take a walk to the kitchen to get a drink. Making his way there is easy: the house is mostly empty anyway, except for a few cooks who are closing up the kitchen for the night. On the way back to his room, however, he’s stopped in his tracks by a sudden loud noise from inside Junmyeon’s room. Cautiously, he opens Junmyeon’s door and can’t help the gasp of surprise that escapes him at the sight that meets his eyes.

Kris has Junmyeon pinned against the wall, one hand trapping Junmyeon’s wrists above his head and the other grasping his waist under his shirt. They jump apart like they’ve been scalded when Sehun suddenly appears in the doorway, their faces flushed and their lips swollen and red. The noise, Sehun quickly realizes, must have been Kris pushing Junmyeon up against the wall, but he’s no longer focused on that because there’s a much more pressing issue at hand.

“How long has _this_ been going on?” Sehun demands. He can’t say he’s never suspected something like this (he kind of _hoped_ for it, if he’s being honest), but it’s one thing to hypothesize that your brother and his best friend are secretly in a relationship and another thing entirely to literally stumble upon them (very enthusiastically) making out against the wall.

“Um,” Junmyeon says, sounding a little out of breath and very embarrassed.

“We, uh,” Kris adds unhelpfully, looking uncharacteristically sheepish. “Well, you know, we just, you know.”

“Actually, no,” Sehun retorts. “I don’t. That was sort of the point.”

“Since we were 15,” Junmyeon admits.

Sehun stares at him. “You’re joking. You’ve kept this a secret for _five years_?”

“I - we -” Junmyeon stumbles over his words, a rare occurrence for the normally eloquent older boy.

Sehun sighs. He wants to continue the conversation, but he can also see that he’s not going to get answers right now. Anyway, Junmyeon isn’t going to be able to ignore the problem for long, because that’s just not who he is as a person. “It’s fine, hyung. We can talk later. See you, Kris-hyung.” And with that, he closes the door and makes his way back to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way shorter than the first two, so I've decided to upload the next two chapters as well. That way, the next update will be actual sekai interaction (!!!!!) and will be a much longer standalone chapter.
> 
> Feedback and comments are always welcome! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon explains himself.

Junmyeon, as Sehun expected, is unable to stay away for more than half an hour, knocking on Sehun’s door almost exactly thirty minutes after the incident. Sehun opens the door to find him unsuccessfully trying to fix his hair, apparently still messy from his earlier activities.

“Sehun-ah,” he starts breathlessly as soon as the door closes behind him. “I need to explain -”

Without waiting for him to finish, Sehun cuts in bluntly, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice. “Why did you never tell me, hyung?”

Junmyeon looks guiltily at the floor. “I was scared, Sehun. I was honestly _terrified_.”

“Of what?” Sehun asks, trying to keep his voice even.

“Everything,” Junmyeon says softly. “Everything about the situation was scary and unfamiliar.” He smiles wryly. “Realizing that the only person you’d ever consider dating is your male best friend isn’t an easy discovery to make. Especially when you’ve known since birth that you’re expected to marry a very specific type of person.”

Sehun softens at that. He can’t stay upset at his brother for long anyway, but he also understands the dilemma better than anyone else. “I just - five years is such a long time. How could I have never noticed?”

“We’ve almost slipped up so many times, you don’t even know,” Junmyeon admits. “Sometimes I’d wonder whether it was worth the struggle to try and make it work. But it was never a question, you know? Not really.”

The faint smile on Junmyeon’s face as he speaks tells Sehun everything he needs to know. “You really love him, don’t you hyung?”

Junmyeon’s smile becomes shy as he nods, letting out a shuddery breath at the same time. “I - _we_ \- really wanted to tell you, Sehun-ah. Kris felt awful about it, and so did I. I just never knew how to bring it up to you.”

“It’s okay, hyung,” Sehun reassures him, smiling comfortingly at his brother. “I understand why you didn’t.” And he really does, because in a way, Junmyeon has even more to live up to that Sehun does, and it only makes sense that Junmyeon would be petrified by the prospect of their parents ever finding out about this secret. “Anyway, I’m glad! I’ve wanted you two to get together literally _forever._ ”

Junmyeon lets out a watery laugh at that. “You’re the best brother ever, you know that, Sehunnie?”

Sehun pulls Junmyeon in for a hug, smiling cheekily. “Of course I know, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and comments are welcome, as always! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris also explains himself, and subtly asks permission.

Kris knocks on Sehun’s door early the next morning. Sehun has already been awake for half an hour, having received a panicked call from Baekhyun about accidentally saying something yesterday that might have made Chanyeol suspect his feelings for him (“Baek, he’s felt the same way for like, _six years_ , so just _tell_ him already and go back to sleep.”), so he lets Kris in, smirking as he does. “So, you stayed the night, huh?” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively. Kris looks taken aback, clearly not having anticipated this reaction.

“Um,” he starts. “Yes?”

“I know, hyung,” Sehun tells him, trying to hold back a laugh. “That happens when people are dating. I do understand how relationships work.”

“I just - felt like I need to explain,” Kris says timidly.

“You don’t have to,” Sehun reassures him. “Junmyeon-hyung already talked to me about it.”

“Still,” Kris insists. “You’re the only member of his family whose opinion I care about. I want you to understand. I know it must be a shock for you, finding out about this all of a sudden, and -”

“Kris-hyung,” Sehun interrupts. “I don’t know if you remember this, but when I was eight, me and Chanyeol and Baekhyun were playing outside, and I fell off my bike.” Kris tilts his head in confusion, unsure where Sehun is going with this. “My knee was scraped pretty badly, and Baek went to go find my parents, but when he came back, he brought you and Junmyeon-hyung instead. You and Junmyeon-hyung were the ones who helped me that day, cleaning my scrape and holding my hand and talking me through it.” Sehun smiles wryly and makes eye contact with Kris. “I think that was the day I started thinking of Junmyeon-hyung and you as my _real_ parents, my _real_ mom and dad.”

“I didn’t know,” Kris says softly. “I didn’t know you saw us like that.”

“You two practically raised me together, hyung,” Sehun continues. “This isn’t a surprise for me, not really. It’s like a child understanding what it actually means for their parents to be married.”

Kris reddens, hurriedly choking out, “We aren’t! Married. We aren’t married. We have definitely not gotten married.”

Sehun lets out a genuine laugh at that. “I know _that,_  hyung. But it’s the thought that counts, right?”

“Anyway,” Kris interjects, trying to change the subject quickly. “I just didn’t want you thinking I’m a bad influence on your brother or something.”

Sehun is suddenly, inexplicably, reminded of a time, three years ago, when he had arrived at home with his hair freshly dyed rainbow colors (it had been in solidarity for Chanyeol’s recent coming out, and like most things, had mostly been Chanyeol’s idea). Kris had thought it was brilliant, but Junmyeon had panicked at the thought of their parents’ reactions. Somehow, in the process of calming Junmyeon down, Kris had managed to convince him that if he bleached his own hair a pure blonde, their parents’ anger would be mitigated somewhat. Needless to say, their parents had nearly had an aneurysm at the sight of both their sons’ new hairstyles, but as expected, their reaction had been less harsh than it would have been if Junmyeon, their perfect, model son, hadn’t dyed his hair too.

“You’re not a bad influence at all,” Sehun decides, smiling at the memory fondly. “In fact, you actually help him relax a little.” Kris looks pleased at the observation. “Of course, if you hurt him, I wouldn’t be dumb enough to pick a fight with you or anything.” Kris raises his eyebrow and Sehun smirks. “I’d just tell Chanyeol and Baekhyun and Jongdae to follow you around for the rest of your life and then you’d _really_ regret it.”

Kris looks equally impressed and terrified. “You certainly are devious, Sehunnie. It’s a good thing I don’t plan on hurting Junmyeon, ever.” He’s silent for another moment before shooting Sehun a furtive glance. “So, just hypothetically of course, if I _were_ to, I don’t know, propose to Junmyeon, just out of curiosity, you wouldn’t be necessarily _opposed_ -”

Sehun rolls his eyes, a grin plastered on his face. “Hyung, really, you have my blessing. _Please_ , just ask him to marry you already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe krisho is already talking about getting married and sekai hasn't even interacted yet...don't worry though! Next chapter is only sekai :D
> 
> Feedback and comments are always welcome! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun meets Jongin in an unlikely place. They open up to each other.

Sehun has never been content with growing up in an exceptionally wealthy household. There are perks, of course - he’s not going to complain about the fact that his stomach is never empty or that he has a comfortable bed to sleep in every night. But he’s always taken issue with the way wealth has shaped people’s expectations of him. His peers treat him differently, automatically assuming that he’s stuck up and snobby, simply because he happens to come from money. Only a select few - Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Kris - completely disregard his societal status when interacting with him.

And then there’s his parents. Sehun has not once in his 17 years ever felt any kind of desire to conform to the image his parents expect from him. Essentially since birth, his parents have expected him to epitomize a conservative businessman’s perfect son - perfect hair, perfect posture, perfect grades; marriage to some predetermined daughter of another businessman; and eventually, taking over the business.

Of course, he wouldn’t be in charge of it alone; Junmyeon has the same expectations placed on him. But the difference is that while Sehun has always despised the prospect of becoming a businessman, Junmyeon has always loved it. In terms of perfect sons, Junmyeon fills the mold nearly flawlessly (aside from the fact that he’s apparently been dating his best friend for five years, but anyway). Sehun knows Junmyeon is the favorite son, the son who follows his parents’ wishes and lives up to their expectations. He doesn’t resent his brother for it, though, because Junmyeon has filled the role of caring parent for Sehun through all these years ever since it became clear that their real parents weren’t going to do it.

But even with Junmyeon looking out for him, the oppressive loneliness and silence of an almost-empty, unnecessarily large mansion is overwhelming. At a very young age, Sehun developed the habit of escaping the house whenever it got to be too much. After thorough exploration of the surrounding woods, Sehun discovered a stretch of train tracks. To this day, he hasn’t learned where they come from or where they lead, but it hasn’t mattered; they’ve been his go-to destination when he needs to get away ever since that day.

Today, his parents have informed him that they’ve found the perfect girl for him to marry. The news isn’t surprising, but it _is_ entirely unwanted, so he runs - runs out the door, runs through the woods, runs straight to the tracks - before forcing himself to calm down. He walks along the tracks, hands in his pockets, kicking stray rocks and wondering when his life got so far out of his control. Eventually, he tires himself out and lies down across the tracks, the way he does when he doesn’t want to walk any further.

He’s drifted off into a comfortable flutter between sleeping and waking when a voice calls, “Hey, are you crazy?” Sehun opens his eyes to find Kim Jongin looking down at him, puzzlement all over his face. “What are you doing? You want to get hit by a train?”

Sehun rubs at his eyes, worried that he might be seeing and hearing things, but Jongin is still there, his punk-style outfit contrasting dramatically with the innocent curiosity on his face. The whole situation is bizarre. “What train?”

Jongin looks at him incredulously. “Don’t tell me you don’t know that trains run on train tracks.”

“Of course I know that,” Sehun snaps defensively, standing up slowly. “I meant that I’ve been coming here for years and I’ve never seen a single train.”

“It’s an alternate route,” Jongin explains, shrugging slightly. “It’s only used when the main line can’t be.”

“So then why would I be in danger of getting hit now?” Sehun asks. “The main line is fine. My parents used it this morning.”

It’s Jongin’s turn to be defensive. “Anything can happen, even on short notice. I was just looking out for you.”

Sehun holds up his hands in surrender. “All right, thank you.” He cocks his head to the side slightly, taking in the other’s appearance. Jongin still has the piercings and the eyeliner, but the smugness from the day they first met has been replaced by something softer and more insecure. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

Jongin shrugs, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck. “I just - go for walks sometimes.”

“Oh,” Sehun replies, perking up a little, because he can relate to this. “Me too.” They reach an unspoken agreement and start walking side-by-side along the tracks.

“You’re...really rich, aren’t you?” Jongin asks tentatively after a stretch of silence. Sehun sighs and nods. Jongin watches him as he cautiously continues, “You don’t seem happy about it.”

He doesn’t sound like he’s giving any judgment, merely making an observation. It makes Sehun feel more at ease, which is why he finds himself suddenly spilling his thoughts to this boy who he’s talked to a grand total of once prior to this. “It’s not that I’m _unhappy_ , exactly, because obviously I _know_ that I have a lot of things other people would kill for, and I’m thankful for the security in my life.” He tugs at the sleeve of his pink sweater self-consciously. “I just hate the lifestyle I’m forced to live as a result of me being from a rich family. I don’t want to be a businessman. I love dancing more than anything else, and my parents want to take that away from me. And now I have to marry some girl I’ve never even met, _for the good of the company_. What kind of life is that to live? People see me and automatically assume I’m stuck up and that I think I’m superior, when all I really want is to be seen and treated as a normal kid.”

Jongin stares at him for a moment before exhaling slowly. “None of us thought that, you know.” He’s looking at Sehun carefully, sincerity in his voice as he continues. “Yeah, we could tell you were rich pretty much as soon as you walked in, but none of us thought you were stuck up. If anything, you looked a little insecure.”

“I was,” Sehun admits. “I felt like you would all think I didn’t deserve my place there, that maybe I just bought my way in. And I worked so hard for it, I didn’t want to be invalidated like that.”

Jongin is quiet for a moment. “You’re really good, you know.” He’s looking at Sehun seriously. “Even Yixing-hyung pointed it out after class, and he’s the best out of all of us. Seriously, even if any of us thought that you didn’t deserve it before, which we didn’t, anyone could tell after five minutes of watching you that you definitely belong there with us.”

Sehun can’t help the heat that rises to his cheeks at the praise. “Thanks,” he manages to say. “You’re really good too. Your technique is phenomenal. I would say you’re at least second to Yixing-hyung, if not equal to him.”

It’s Jongin’s turn to redden slightly, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “That’s really nice of you to say. I used to do ballet, so technique has always been my _thing_ , you know? Yixing-hyung, Luhan-hyung, and Minseok-hyung don’t really have as much of a specific focus, but Tao specializes in flips and things like that since he knows martial arts.”

“I’m really glad I made it into the class,” Sehun admits quietly. “I’ve never seen a better group of dancers.”

“You deserve it,” Jongin tells him sincerely. “I can’t wait until we start subunit performances, maybe we’ll get to do a maknae duet.”

Sehun’s eyes widen in surprise. “You would want to do that? A duet with me?”

“Of course,” Jongin replies like it’s obvious. “I think we’d kill it. Would you want to do it too?”

“Yes!” Sehun exclaims hurriedly. “Yeah, that would be awesome.” He pauses, considering Jongin’s phrasing, his suggestion that they do a maknae dance. “So you’re 17 too?”

“Yeah,” Jongin affirms. “Actually, I was wondering about that, because I’ve never seen you at school before.”

Sehun scuffs his heel against the ground, suddenly self-conscious again. “I go to a private school, so…”

“Oh, right,” Jongin says awkwardly. “That would explain it.”

“I actually wanted to be accepted on a dance scholarship,” Sehun continues, feeling a sudden urge to explain himself. “My three best friends all got in because they’re amazingly talented, and then there’s me, who’s only at that school because my parents wanted the satisfaction of saying they have enough money to send both me and my brother there.”

“Couldn’t you have sent in an audition tape or something?” Jongin asks curiously.

“I tried,” Sehun sighs. “Chanyeol, my best friend, helped me, but my parents found out and they actually called the school to stop them from even watching it. If I had gotten in because of my audition, my curriculum would have been centered around dance, which obviously, my parents were not willing to condone.” Sehun fiddles with the hem of his sweater distractedly. “Well, anyway, I’ve talked so much about myself, and I still know nothing about you.”

“There’s not much to tell,” Jongin shrugs. “My life isn’t very interesting.”

“I doubt that,” Sehun counters. He hesitates before reddening slightly and adding, “I already think you’re interesting.”

Jongin smiles shyly in response. “I live with my dad. We’re...well, like you said, not _unhappy_ , but it’s tough. He works, but it’s only a minimum wage job, and I love him, but we both know it’s not even close to enough to provide for both of us, you know?” He kicks at a stone and runs a hand through his pink hair. “I try to help, but most employers take one look at me, see the way I look, and turn me away without even bothering to see if I’m actually qualified.”

“I think you’re really admirable,” Sehun tells him. Jongin tilts his head to the side, curious. “Being strong enough to try and change your circumstances, but still being so unapologetic about who you are. I think that’s amazing.”

“Thanks,” Jongin replies, his smile lighting up his face as his tan skin glows in the sun. _He really is attractive_ , Sehun thinks absentmindedly before pointedly forcing himself to stop that line of thought. “I’m not even really what you’d consider a ‘typical punk’ kind of person, you know. I love to dance and my favorite subject is language and I pet literally every dog I see. I really only dress like this because I like the way the style looks, not because it reflects my personality.”

Sehun nods appreciatively, and before he can stop himself, he blurts out, “I like the way it looks too. It suits you.”

Jongin flushes, but he looks pleased. “Thanks, Sehun. So, um, anyway, I should probably be getting back home now. But I’ll talk to you in class?” Jongin offers Sehun a hopeful grin.

“Of course!” Sehun agrees hurriedly. “It was really nice to meet you. You know, properly.” Jongin lets out a contented little laugh and waves cheerfully to Sehun, and as he makes his way back home, Sehun’s heart feels lighter than it has in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sehun and Jongin finally interacted! I'm sure it was obvious, but the location of this chapter was inspired by the scenes of the Love Me Right MV where Sehun is walking on the train tracks, lying on the train tracks, etc. Sehun's outfit is also based on those scenes, which may not be as obvious :)
> 
> Feedback and comments are always encouraged!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon and Jongin meet each other.

The weeks fly past, over the course of which Sehun manages to successfully learn two dances, get Jongin’s phone number, and befriend everyone in his class. As Sehun walks out of class laughing and talking with Jongin one day, he notices that the others are behaving strangely. Yixing has his head tilted to the side, his forehead scrunched in confusion as he stares out at the road. Next to him, Tao’s eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly agape as he focuses on the same area as Yixing. Even Luhan and Minseok, normally too caught up in each other as they walk hand-in-hand to notice the outside world, are looking with interest out at the street.

Sehun follows their gazes and tenses slightly when he sees the expensive luxury car parked outside the building, so out of place on the modest street corner. A young man in an impeccable suit and sunglasses is leaning against the car casually. “Wait here,” Sehun tells Jongin quickly, who looks a little bewildered, but does as he’s told.

Sehun makes his way over to the car, pointedly ignoring the amazed looks on all his friends’ faces. They all know he’s rich, of course, but it’s the first time they’ve really _seen_ the degree of his wealth. “Hi Sehunnie!” Junmyeon calls sunnily. Apart from the bright smile adorning his face, he looks every inch the son of a wealthy businessman that he is.

“What are you doing here, Junmyeon-hyung?” Sehun sighs.

“What, I can’t come pick up my favorite brother from dance class?” Junmyeon pretends to look offended.

“I’m your _only_ brother,” Sehun reminds him, rolling his eyes. He isn’t really upset, just confused as to why Junmyeon is here. “But really, you’ve never come to pick me up before. What’s the occasion?”

“Well.” Junmyeon’s smile dims slightly. “Mother and Father are in a _mood_ today, and I thought that you might want to go out for lunch instead of going home.”

Sehun immediately understands. “That was a good thought,” he says gratefully.

Something on his face must have given away that there was more to the statement than that, because Junmyeon asks, “But?”

“I was actually gonna go eat with one of my friends,” Sehun admits.

“Bring him along.” Junmyeon waves it off. “It’ll be fun! I haven’t met one of your friends in forever.”

Sehun wants to point out that he literally saw Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae less than 24 hours ago, but he also knows that Junmyeon doesn’t count them in the “Sehun’s friends” category anymore because they’ve all been Junmyeon’s friends too for years now. “I’d have to ask Jongin if he’s okay with it, though.”

“Ask me what?” Jongin appears at Sehun’s side, looking a little disgruntled. He indicates Junmyeon. “So, who’s this?”

“Jongin, this is my brother, Junmyeon,” Sehun informs him. “Hyung, this is Kim Jongin.”

Jongin’s rather unhappy expression is immediately replaced by something like nervousness as Junmyeon takes in his piercings and eyeliner. Sehun knows he’s expecting judgement from Junmyeon, but luckily, Junmyeon is the most atypical aspiring businessman the world has ever seen, so his smile just widens as he holds out a hand for Jongin to shake. “Nice to meet you!” he beams. “Sehun was just saying that you were planning to go get something to eat. Mind if I tag along with you youngsters?”

“Hyung, stop trying to be cool,” Sehun groans. “You’re embarrassing.”

Jongin, on the other hand, far from looking embarrassed, appears to be delighted by Junmyeon’s suggestion, a bright smile on his face as he returns the handshake. “Of course not, Junmyeon-ssi, it would be a pleasure.”

“Please, you can call me hyung,” Junmyeon says airily. “You’re Sehunnie’s friend, there’s no need for formalities.”

Jongin looks entirely too pleased at the situation. “Why did I agree to this again?” Sehun mutters, mostly to himself.

“You love us,” Jongin sing-songs. “Come on, _Sehunnie_ , let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short chapter, so again, I've decided to upload multiple chapters on the same day!
> 
> Feedback and comments are, as always, both welcome and encouraged! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Jongin learn more about each other.

“Your brother is way cooler than I thought,” Jongin informs Sehun after they’ve gotten out of the car outside Jongin’s house, Junmyeon courteously remaining in the car so they can talk.

“Don’t tell me you thought he would be a stuffy businessman,” Sehun teases as they walk to Jongin’s door. Jongin blushes and Sehun’s grin widens. “No way, you _totally_ did!”

“He looked super businesslike, he literally wore a suit for a casual lunch, okay?” Jongin says defensively, even though he’s smiling too. “And he seems like he’s looking forward to taking over the business, too.”

“He is,” Sehun replies matter-of-factly. “He loves everything about business.” Jongin looks slightly confused, so Sehun explains, “I mean, yeah, it’s our parents’ biggest dream to have the two of us in charge of the company after our father retires, but that’s not why Junmyeon-hyung wants to do it. He genuinely enjoys it, _that’s_ why he wants to take control of the business one day. Not for our parents - for himself.”

Jongin smiles softly. “You look so proud when you talk about him. It’s sweet.”

“I’m lucky to have him,” Sehun says quietly. “He’s in college right now, in addition to holding a position in the company, but he still lives at home because he wants someone to be there for me. He and Kris-hyung, his boyfriend, they practically raised me. I owe them a lot.”

“He has a boyfriend?” Jongin blurts out, surprised.

Sehun can’t help laughing slightly at Jongin’s reaction. “Yeah, I only found out a few weeks ago myself, but it turns out he’s been dating his best friend for five years now. I’m not sure what he plans to do when my parents decide it’s time for him to get married, but at least he’s happy for now.”

“And what about you?” Jongin asks, sounding a little hesitant.

“Well, dating _my_ best friend is definitely not for me.” Sehun cringes a little at the thought. “Chanyeol is great, but I think Baekhyun might actually kill me if I ever even _tried_ to think of him like that.”

“That’s...not exactly what I meant,” Jongin giggles quietly. “Although that’s good to know too, I guess. I just meant whether you have a boyfriend or girlfriend in general.”

“Oh,” Sehun belatedly realizes, blushing a little. “No, I don’t. Except for the girl I’m supposed to marry, of course, but that doesn’t count.”

“Me neither,” Jongin informs him with a shy smile. Sehun tries to ignore the swooping sensation in his stomach at the news.

They’re still looking at each other, soft smiles on their faces, when Junmyeon calls from the car, “Sehunnie! We have to go!” It effectively breaks the spell they were under and they both look away hastily.

“Well, I’ll see you next class,” Jongin says, a faint trace of disappointment in his voice.

“Definitely,” Sehun agrees. Jongin is about to turn to go into his house when Sehun impulsively catches his wrist. “Hey, today was really fun. We should do it again, but - maybe without Junmyeon-hyung next time?” He doesn’t mean for it to come out as a question, but his nervousness gets the better of him.

One of Jongin’s tiny, breathtaking smiles blossoms on his face. “Yeah. I’d like that a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongin and Sehun being shy and enamored with each other is my favorite thing, in case that wasn't evident :P
> 
> Feedback and comments are always welcome! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon, Kris, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae tease Sehun about his crush, and some relationships are revealed.

“Why didn’t you say you were going on a date, Sehun-ah?” Junmyeon asks Sehun, genuine curiosity in his voice. “I wouldn’t have tagged along if I knew.” They’re sitting in Junmyeon’s room, cross-legged on his bed and facing each other as they talk.

“What are you talking about, hyung?” Sehun replies tiredly. “What date?”

Junmyeon looks at him incredulously. “With Jongin, dummy.” He knocks on Sehun’s forehead expectantly.

Sehun tenses as his face floods with color. “It wasn’t a date!”

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow. “You were looking at him like he hung the sun the entire time.”

“No I wasn’t!” Sehun insists, shoving his brother lightly.

“What’s this I hear about Sehunnie going on a date?” Kris interrupts as he casually climbs through Junmyeon’s window. “Who do I have to go threaten?” He saunters over to the bed and lies down, arranging himself so his head rests in Junmyeon’s lap. Sehun is impressed at Junmyeon’s utter lack of any kind of surprise at the unorthodox entrance.

“No one!” Sehun denies immediately, his face still red. “I am not going on dates with anyone.”

“He’s lying,” Junmyeon sing-songs, smirking. “Sehunnie’s got a crush!”

“You should introduce me,” Kris suggests, grinning up at Sehun. “We can go on double dates. It’ll be awesome. And cool.”

“You two are the _most embarrassing people_ in the world,” Sehun groans. “Even if I _do_ ever start dating someone, I never want them to meet you.”

“Well, that’s just not true,” Junymeon says, a knowing smile on his face. “But keep telling yourself that, Sehunnie. Next thing you know, you’ll be trying to convince us that you don’t want your future boyfriend to meet Chanyeol or Baekhyun or Jongdae either.”

“Maybe I don’t,” Sehun grumbles. “They’re just as bad as you guys.”

“Where _are_ the three menaces, by the way?” Kris interjects, switching the focus of the conversation. “I feel like I haven’t seen them in a while. Didn’t they say they were stopping by today?”

“They’ve been outside the door for the past five minutes,” Junmyeon replies nonchalantly, like it’s completely normal that Sehun’s best friends have been loitering outside his room.

“Junmyeon-hyung, you ruined the surprise!” Jongdae complains, pushing open the door and making his way inside, seating himself on Junmyeon’s desk.

“It wouldn’t have been much of a surprise, it’s just you guys,” Sehun points out cheekily. “Aren’t surprises supposed to be, you know, unexpected?”

Baekhyun attacks him playfully, pulling him into a loose headlock. “You little brat!”

“How’d you know, anyway?” Chanyeol asks curiously, plopping himself heavily next to Sehun on the bed and ignoring Baekhyun’s antics altogether. “We actually managed to keep Baekkie quiet this time.”

A period of silence follows his statement as his eyes widen comically. “ _Baekkie_?” Sehun repeats slowly. Chanyeol and Baekhyun both closely resemble deer caught in headlights. “Did you just call him _Baekkie_?”

“No?” Chanyeol tries hopefully.

“He did,” Jongdae confirms gleefully. “Oh man, this is the best thing I’ve heard all day. _Baekkie_ , seriously, how much more flirtatious can you get without actually being together?”

There’s another pregnant pause before Junmyeon’s eyes narrow suspiciously. “No _way_. When did _this_ happen?”

“When did _what_ happen?” Kris asks the room at large as realization dawns upon everyone else. “I am so lost right now.”

“Channie and Baekkie finally got together!” Sehun coos, half-mocking, half genuinely happy for them. “How long has it been?”

“A month,” Baekhyun reveals, his face red. “Since that day I called you, Sehun.”

“And you managed to keep it hidden from us for that long? I gotta say, I’m impressed, Baekkie!” Jongdae laughs, even as Baekhyun tries to hit him over the head.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough.” Junmyeon finally intervenes, taking pity on Chanyeol and Baekhyun. “We’re happy you two finally sorted yourselves out. Took you long enough!”

“Thank you, Junmyeon-hyung,” Chanyeol says gratefully, his face still slightly flushed.

“You’re one to talk, though, hyung.” Baekhyun seems to have recovered from his previous embarrassment, his trademark mischievous grin back on his face. “What about you and Kris-hyung?” He raises his eyebrows at the way Kris still has his head in Junmyeon’s lap, Junmyeon’s hands carding through his hair gently. “It’s been _decades_ , practically, and nothing’s happened there yet.”

Sehun struggles to keep a straight face as Junmyeon and Kris glance at each other, clearly considering whether they should break the news to the others or not. “Well,” Kris starts, a wry smile on his face. “I did say we could go on _double dates_ with Sehun.”

“Shut _up_!” Jongdae exclaims loudly. “You’re messing with us, right?” Baekhyun and Chanyeol look similarly amazed.

“Believe me, they aren’t,” Sehun informs him. “And guess how long it’s been.” Without waiting for anyone to actually guess, he continues, “ _Five years_.”

“How could you lie to us all this time?” Baekhyun cries, dramatically throwing himself onto Chanyeol’s shoulder so he can pretend to weep. “And Sehunnie, you didn’t tell us either! What kind of friendship is this?”

“He only found out a few weeks ago,” Junmyeon tells him, rolling his eyes fondly at Baekhyun’s ridiculous antics.

“Am I really the only person here who _isn’t_ in a relationship?” Jongdae muses aloud, shaking his head.

“I’m not in one,” Sehun reminds him.

“Yeah, but you have your dancer almost-boyfriend,” Chanyeol comments, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “We were outside the door when you were talking about your crush on him before, remember?”

Sehun blushes furiously. “For the last time, I do _not_ have a crush on him!”

Everyone in the room smiles knowingly at him and Baekhyun detaches himself from Chanyeol’s arm to pat Sehun on the shoulder comfortingly. “Sure you don’t, Sehunnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chanbaek has finally admitted they're together! Hope everyone is still enjoying this fic, I haven't been getting much feedback but I can see that people have definitely been reading it, which makes me happy :)
> 
> As always, feedback and comments are welcome! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun meets Kyungsoo.

“I want you to meet someone,” Jongin tells Sehun after class is over one day. “You know my friend who comes to pick me up sometimes?”

“You mean the one who glares at me like I murdered his cat every single time he looks at me?” Sehun retorts, shuddering a little.

Jongin shoves his shoulder lightly. “Come on, don’t be dramatic. Kyungsoo is just a little wary, that’s all. He thinks of me as his little brother even though he’s not _that_ much older than me, so he can be overprotective. But he’s my best friend, and he’s harmless, really.” Sehun can relate; after all, Chanyeol is exactly the same way. Still, he feels a bit tense as they make their way outside.

Kyungsoo, as expected, is already glowering at Sehun as they make their way over to him. Sehun kind of wants to run away, but he knows this is important to Jongin, so he stays where he is. “Kyungsoo, this is Sehun,” Jongin tells him, apparently oblivious to his friend’s distrustful gaze.

For a moment, Kyungsoo appears to be surprised, but his expression almost immediately shifts back to menacing. “ _This_ is the guy you’ve been talking nonstop ab-”

“And Sehun, this is Kyungsoo,” Jongin interrupts hurriedly, blushing slightly.

“Your best friend,” Sehun completes for him and Jongin nods enthusiastically. For Jongin’s sake, Sehun swallows his uncertainty and turns to face Kyungsoo directly. “It’s, um, nice to meet you.” He hesitantly offers his hand for Kyungsoo to shake.

Kyungsoo eyes it distastefully but grudgingly shakes his hand. “You too,” he says, sounding like he doesn’t entirely mean it. “You’re the rich kid, aren’t you?” It’s phrased as a question, but it feels more like an accusation.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin shoves him lightly. “Be nice.”

Sehun, on the other hand, had been expecting it and simply shrugs it off. “Yeah, that’s me.” He lets out a self-deprecating laugh. “I would be upset about your clear dislike of me, but I get it. I’m just a spoiled and entitled kid who has every material possession I could possibly want. I would hate me too.”

Kyungsoo looks quite taken aback and a bit guilty. “I didn’t - I don’t _hate_ you.”

“It’s fine, honestly,” Sehun sighs. “Maybe you don’t hate me, but you clearly don’t trust me either, which is fine. I just want you to know that I might seem like I have it all going for me, but there’s a lot of things about my life that I wish I had the ability to change.”

“Fair enough,” Kyungsoo concedes. He looks like he’s still trying to riddle Sehun out, but at least he isn’t glaring daggers at him anymore.

The exchange is apparently is enough to appease Jongin, because he beams happily at both of them. “I’m really glad you two finally met. I would’ve introduced you sooner, but -”

He pauses, and Sehun fills in the blank for him. “You weren’t sure if we’d get along.” Jongin nods hesitantly. Sehun glances at Kyungsoo again, locking eyes with him and trying to gauge his expression. He’s difficult to read, but Sehun can see the resolve in his face and knows that for Jongin, Kyungsoo is at least going to try. He turns back to Jongin and smiles reassuringly. “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that, Jongin. I think we’re going to be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extremely short, so you know what that means! Two chapters in one day!
> 
> Also I'm sorry that Kyungsoo is a little mean here, I promise this is the only time he'll appear to be like this!
> 
> Feedback and comments are always appreciated! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Jongin (kind of) paint graffiti together.

Sehun wakes up when it’s still dark to his phone buzzing, notifying him of a new text.

From: Jonginnie :3

_come 2 the train tracks_

To: Jonginnie :3

_its 5 am_

_y so early!!_

From: Jonginnie :3

_pls sehunniieee :((((_

_wanna show u smth :D_

To: Jonginnie :3

_fineee be there in 10_

In his still half-asleep state, Sehun somehow manages to throw on his favorite pink sweater and some pants and make it through the dark woods using only the flashlight on his phone. At the train tracks, he finds a wide-awake Jongin beaming at him. Considering the unearthly hour, Jongin looks unfairly good, his hair stylishly messed up and a thin scarf wrapped decoratively around his neck. “Hi! Sorry for making you wake up.”

“It’s fine,” Sehun reassures him, stifling a yawn and trying not to make it obvious that he’s staring. “So, what did you want to show me?”

Jongin’s smile widens as he reaches out and takes Sehun’s hand. “You’ll see. Come on.” They walk in silence, their fingers tangled loosely together, until they come to an abandoned tunnel with one side open and supported by sturdy cement pillars. It’s dark, the only light being provided by the sun beginning to creep over the horizon, but Sehun can see the colorful graffiti that’s splattered all over the walls.

“What is this place?” Sehun wonders aloud, marveling at the sight before him.

“This is my getaway place,” Jongin declares proudly. “Kind of like the train tracks are for you. I come here when I need to get my mind off things.”

“Did you paint all this?” Sehun asks in awe as they walk through the tunnel. “It’s amazing!”

Jongin smiles shyly. “I did most of it. Kyungsoo comes along sometimes so he helped a bit.” Sehun feels the beginnings of jealousy bubbling up inside him at that (despite rationally knowing that Jongin has known Kyungsoo for years and Sehun only for a few months), but before it can fully manifest, Jongin tosses him a can of spray paint. “Here, I wanted you to try, too.”

“Really?” Sehun looks at Jongin with wide eyes. “I’ve never done anything like this before. I don’t want to mess it up.”

Jongin smiles at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “The thing is, it’s basically impossible to mess it up, because it’s a way of expressing yourself. You can essentially do whatever you want, and it would still look amazing because it’s _your_ creation from _your_ mind.” He squeezes Sehun’s shoulder reassuringly. “But if you’re really worried, I can help you.”

“Yes, please,” Sehun agrees gratefully, and Jongin’s smile widens.

He places his hand over Sehun’s on the can of spray paint and brings it up to the wall. “Shake the can first, and then start spraying the paint,” Jongin murmurs. “And after that, just let your mind take over.”

Sehun tries his hardest to concentrate, but Jongin’s chest is pressed to his back and his free hand is lightly resting on Sehun’s waist and his breath is ghosting over Sehun’s ear every time he speaks and Sehun can’t help but be distracted. As Jongin’s hand guides his own, spraying paint across the wall, Sehun turns his head to glance at Jongin. His breath catches in his throat, because Jongin’s hair is glowing in the light of the sunrise and his eyes are shining as he meets Sehun’s gaze and he’s _beautiful_.

The can clatters on the ground, forgotten, as Jongin slowly brings his hand to cup Sehun’s face. Sehun lets his eyes flutter closed as they lean closer to each other, their lips finally meeting in a soft, chaste kiss. They separate for a moment, their faces only centimeters apart, and Sehun turns so that he’s facing Jongin fully, his arms wrapping around Jongin’s shoulders as they lean in again.

It’s the first time Sehun has ever experienced anything like this. He can feel heat coursing through his veins, clouding his brain until the only thing on his mind is Jongin - the way his hands feel on Sehun’s skin, the taste of his lips, the fervor with which he presses Sehun up against the wall so there’s no space remaining between them. Sehun lets the sensation consume him; the feeling of Jongin’s lips on his own is electrifying and intoxicating and he thinks he could stay like this forever.

When they pull apart, they’re both panting, their faces flushed and their lips puffy and red. “Wow,” Sehun breaths, feeling a little dazed.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time,” Jongin admits breathlessly, his pupils dilated and his hair even messier than it was before. A thrill goes through Sehun’s body as he realizes that _he_ had this effect on Jongin. “Pretty much since you first walked into class that first day.”

“I was intimidated by you,” Sehun tells him, laughing a little at how much his perception of Jongin has changed since then. “But I also thought you were the most attractive person I’ve ever seen.”

Jongin smirks, the same smirk that adorned his face on Sehun’s first day of dance class, and Sehun finds that it’s as attractive as ever. “Are you still intimidated by me?” Jongin teases, grazing his lips along Sehun’s jawline.

“Of course not,” Sehun exhales, leaning his head back against the wall as Jongin continues to mouth at his neck. “But you’re still the most attractive person I’ve ever seen.”

Jongin lets out a breathy laugh against Sehun’s skin. “Good,” he murmurs. He flashes another ridiculously attractive smirk at Sehun before allowing Sehun to pull him in for another kiss. They stay there, a mess of hands tangled in hair and lips meeting again and again, as the sun climbs over the horizon and into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally together!!! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I certainly loved writing it! Also, in case it wasn't evident, the location, spray painting, and their outfits are based on the Love Me Right MV.
> 
> Comments and feedback, as always, are welcome! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Jongin get a duet together.

“Soloists are revealed today!” Luhan informs Sehun cheerfully as he walks into class. He and Minseok attach themselves to either side of Sehun and walk with him to where the others are waiting.

“What do you mean?” Sehun asks, confused.

“Every year, two people from this class are chosen to be soloists for our showcase,” Minseok explains. “And then the rest of us can either do a group performance or split into duets.” Jongin, standing a few feet away, catches Sehun’s eye at that and grins. Sehun returns the smile enthusiastically.

The instructor walks in and stands in front of the six of them. “First of all, I want you all to know that your auditions were all excellent this year. Sehun-ssi, I know you didn’t have the opportunity to audition, but rest assured, you will definitely have the chance in the future.” Sehun thanks him gratefully. “This year’s soloists are Yixing and Zitao! Congratulations, gentlemen! I’ll leave you all to celebrate.”

Jongin and Sehun move to congratulate Yixing and Tao as the instructor exits, while Minseok and Luhan turn to each other gleefully and simultaneously exclaim, “Duet!”

Tao rolls his eyes at them. “They’ve been waiting for the chance to perform a duet _forever_ ,” he whispers loudly to Sehun, who laughs in understanding. “It’s one of the things on their ‘couple bucket list,’ apparently.”

Luhan sticks his tongue out at them. “Don’t be jealous, TaoTao!”

“There’s nothing to be jealous _of_ ,” Tao shoots back cheekily. “You two are just gross!” Luhan tries to put him in a headlock; Tao is saved by Minseok gently pulling Luhan away by the sleeve.

“I know a song you two could dance to!” Yixing interjects happily, oblivious to the commotion around him. “One of my friends is a really good singer and he recently recorded a song in Mandarin that’s perfect for you guys. I’ll send it to you.”

“Thanks, Xing!” Luhan says appreciatively. He turns to Jongin and Sehun. “What about you two, are you excited for your duet? Don’t think I missed those secret smiles you were giving each other before!” He waggles his eyebrows at them, grinning suggestively.

Sehun glances at Jongin, who’s flushing slightly. “A few of my friends recorded a song that I was thinking we could dance to, if you want.”

“Sure!” Jongin agrees excitedly. “I can’t wait!”

“I bet it’s a love song!” Tao predicts, smirking.

“I bet Luhan-hyung and Minseok-hyung’s is a love song,” Sehun replies, trying to deflect.

“That would be a pretty logical choice though,” Minseok reasons. “We’re dating, it would make sense for us to dance to a love song.” Sehun sends a furtive glance to Jongin, who smiles complacently; they’re both content for now to not point out that it would make sense for _them_ to dance to a love song too.

“Oh, it’s a really dramatic love song!” Yixing informs them, smiling placidly. “It’s called ‘Heart Attack.’ I forget most of it, but I’m pretty sure one of the lines translates to ‘I’d rather not breathe than part with you.’ It’s a very nice song.”

Sehun, Jongin, and Tao burst into giggles as Luhan looks accusingly at Yixing. “I thought you said the song was perfect for us.”

Yixing stares blankly at him. “Yeah, didn’t you hear the lyrics I just said? It _is_ perfect for you.”

Minseok wraps a comforting arm around the indignant Luhan as the three younger dancers continue to fail at stifling their laughter. “Come on Lu, it’s just a bit of fun. And to be fair, we _can_ be a little over-the-top.”

“Whatever,” Luhan pouts exaggeratedly. “They’re just jealous.”

“Yup,” Tao manages to say through his hysterics. “That’s definitely it.”

“Anyway,” Minseok continues. “I asked the instructor before if we could have a break for the rest of the day, and he agreed that we’ve earned it. But be ready for shortened regular practice tomorrow, and then we’re doing solo and duet practices for a little bit.”

Everyone looks delighted at the prospect of a rest day and scrambles to attack Minseok with hugs. “Thanks Minseok-hyung, you’re the best hyung ever!” Jongin declares.

“I thought _I_ was the best hyung ever,” Luhan grumbles.

“Who said that?” Sehun smirks. “You?” Jongin and Tao burst into laughter again.

“You’re all disrespectful brats,” Luhan scoffs, but he’s smiling too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, two chapters in one day! This chapter features the dance class, which hasn't gotten as much attention, but I promise from now on, they'll be more prominent!
> 
> As always, feedback and comments are welcome! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae meet the dance class members.

The six of them walk out of the building together to find three people loitering outside. Sehun recognizes them immediately and lets out a long-suffering sigh. “What are you three doing here?”

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae exchange offended looks. “Is that any way to speak to your three best friends in the whole world, Sehunnie?” Jongdae asks, clutching at his heart dramatically.

“These are your friends?” Jongin turns to Sehun eagerly. He reminds Sehun of an enthusiastic puppy. “I’ve been wanting to meet them!”

“Yeah, come on Sehunnie, how come you haven’t introduced us to your dance pals yet?” Chanyeol inquires pointedly.

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Alright, alright.” He turns to his dance classmates. “So, the super tall one is Chanyeol. He’s pretty much the reason I’m in this class.” Chanyeol grins and holds up a peace sign. “The one next to him is Baekhyun.” Baekhyun waves and smiles widely at everyone. “And Jongdae’s the third one.”

Sehun turns to Jongdae, expecting him to see him beaming at everyone and telling them how nice it is to meet them like he usually does, but Jongdae is staring at one person in apparent amazement. “Xing Xing-ge?”

Yixing starts at that and his eyes widen in recognition. “ _Jongdae_?” he replies incredulously, his accent coloring his pronunciation more heavily than usual.

“You guys know each other?” Sehun demands, looking back and forth between them.

“Yeah, Jongdae, you have friends besides us?” Baekhyun adds with exaggerated surprise.

“Shut _up_ ,” Jongdae scoffs. “Xing-ge has been my Mandarin tutor for years now. And he’s the friend I told you about, Sehun, the one who helped with all the details of how to audition for this class.”

“What a small world!” Yixing comments cheerfully.

“Yeah, definitely,” Sehun agrees. “I guess I should thank you for all your advice!” Yixing just smiles at him, waving it off graciously. Sehun then turns to Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae. “Alright, so the pair standing over there are Minseok-hyung and Luhan-hyung.”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Luhan informs them, wrapping an arm around Minseok’s waist possessively, as if daring any of them to try and make a move.

“Yeah, yeah, we know,” Tao says, rolling his eyes. “I’m Tao,” he continues, apparently impatient to be introduced. “I do martial arts.” Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae all look impressed and Tao smiles smugly.

Sehun shakes his head fondly before continuing the introductions. “Moving on...you’ve already gotten introduced to Yixing-hyung, I guess. And this is Jongin.”

“Ah, so we meet the famous Jongin at last.” Chanyeol smiles knowingly. “We’ve heard _lots_ about you.”

“Really?” Jongin looks delighted to hear it, turning to Sehun with a brilliant smile on his face. “You’ve told them about me?”

“Oh yeah,” Baekhyun butts in. “He’s _always_ talking about you.”

“That’s not surprising at all,” Luhan interjects, grinning. “Little Sehunnie does seem to have a strong attachment to our Jonginnie.”

“Guys, come _on_ ,” Sehun whines. “Why are you all like this?”

“Aw, don’t worry Sehunnie,” Jongin giggles. “I think it’s cute.” He wraps an arm around Sehun’s waist and pulls him into his side so he can whisper in his ear. “Let’s tell them.”

Sehun shakes his head, a smirk spreading across his face as he turns to murmur, “Let’s _show_ them.” Jongin tilts his head to the side, curious, and Sehun absently wonders how Jongin manages to convey such starkly different personalities, indecently attractive in some situations and excessively adorable in others. Sehun flashes a smile at him before wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck and tugging him in for a kiss.

Jongin takes only a second to react before he relaxes into the kiss and presses himself closer to Sehun, sliding his hands to rest on Sehun’s back under his shirt, uncaring that they’re standing in the middle of a public sidewalk, uncaring that their friends are still around them. It’s easy for Sehun to let Jongin take over, both of them forgetting their surroundings and focusing only on each other.

After several long, heated moments, Jongdae clears his throat. “Okay, I think we’ve seen enough!” Sehun and Jongin break apart, grinning at each other as they catch their breath.

“Well,” Chanyeol starts cheerfully. “I don’t think any of us really wanted to witness that, but congratulations to the two of you!”

“Yeah,” Luhan agrees. “None of us actually wanted to see that.”

“You’re one to talk, hyung,” Tao points out, grinning. “That’s what you and Minseok-hyung are like basically all the time.”

“Anyway,” Sehun interrupts before Luhan can say or do anything to retaliate. “Me and Jongin will be going now.”

“Bye! Be safe! Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do!” Baekhyun calls.

“Okay  _Baekkie_ ,” Sehun replies, rolling his eyes.

Tao sniggers. “You go by ‘Baekkie?’ That’s...interesting.”

Baekhyun turns red. “I do _not_!”

“It’s okay, Baekkie,” Chanyeol says comfortingly, trying to wrap an arm around Baekhyun. Baekhyun shoves him away huffily and crosses his arms, pouting, upon which Chanyeol seems to belatedly realize that his use of the nickname probably isn’t helping improve Baekhyun’s mood.

Jongdae pokes Baekhyun’s cheek playfully. “Aww, is little Baekkie upset?” he coos exaggeratedly.

“Your friends are really entertaining,” Jongin informs Sehun, laughing a little as Baekhyun unsuccessfully tries to bat Jongdae’s hand away. “I’m glad I finally got to meet them.”

“Me too!” Luhan interjects, and Minseok nods in agreement beside him. “They fit in really well with all of us in the dance crew.” There’s an excited gleam in his eye that makes Sehun feel a little wary.

Sehun sighs. “Why do I get the feeling it was a really bad idea to let my two friend groups meet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter because it's so fun to have all of them interacting with each other. (No spoilers or anything, but I promise that some time in the near future, ot12 will all be interacting together too!)
> 
> Also, my sister will be upset but not surprised about this, but honestly, I made Yixing and Jongdae already know each other because they're one of my biggest ships and the only reason I didn't put them together is because my sister doesn't ship them :/ So if anyone wants to imagine that they /are/ together, go for it!
> 
> Feedback and comments are always appreciated! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Jongin practice for their duet.

To: Jonginnie <3

_wanna come over_

From: Jonginnie <3

_sure! :D whats the occasion lol_

To: Jonginnie <3

_do i need a reason 2 see my bf?? :P_

From: Jonginnie <3

_ofc not :P_

_just curiouss_

To: Jonginnie <3

_i was thinking we can practice a bit_

From: Jonginnie <3

_sounds great! :D see u! <3 _

Sehun is sprawled across his bed, his head hanging off the side, when there’s a tentative knock on his door. “Come in!” he calls, unwilling to get up.

Jongin walks in, his face lit up with awe. _It’s not fair_ , Sehun thinks. _I’m looking at him_ upside-down _and he’s still_ so _good-looking_. “Sehunnie, your house is incredible! I would’ve gotten lost if one of the maids didn’t guide me here!”

“I get lost too, sometimes,” Sehun admits with a grin. “So mostly I just walk between my room, the kitchen, and Junmyeon-hyung’s room.”

“Is Junmyeon-hyung here?” Jongin asks, stooping down to press a quick kiss to Sehun’s lips.

Sehun sits up and pulls Jongin in for a proper kiss. It’s quite chaste and only lasts a few seconds, but Sehun still feels lightheaded and giddy when they break apart. “No, not today,” he replies as Jongin drops onto the bed, moving to rest his head in Sehun’s lap. “Kris-hyung is a really good artist and he had an exhibition today, so of course Junmyeon-hyung went to go support him.”

“That’s cute,” Jongin comments, smiling up at Sehun as he plays with Jongin’s hair absentmindedly. “I would say that I would do the same for you, but -”

“You’ll be onstage with me instead,” Sehun finishes, grinning. “Don’t worry, that’s just as good.”

“Speaking of which,” Jongin says, “where are we gonna practice? In here? It’s definitely big enough.”

Sehun laughs lightly. “If you want to, I guess we could stay here. But we do have a practice room.”

Jongin sits up and stares at Sehun with wide eyes. “You have a real practice room in your _house_?”

“It’s supposed to be for ballroom dancing, I think,” Sehun tells him sheepishly. “But it can really be used for anything.”

“Let’s go!” Jongin says excitedly, tugging at Sehun’s sleeve.

“Alright, alright,” Sehun agrees, a smile spreading across his face at Jongin’s eagerness. He can’t help pulling Jongin close to peck his cheek lightly, watching the flush that blossoms on Jongin’s face spread across his cheeks. “Follow me.”

He takes Jongin’s hand, and with their fingers tangled together, they walk through Sehun’s enormous house until they reach the practice room. “Wow,” Jongin gasps, his mouth agape as he lets go of Sehun’s hand to spin around and look at the room fully. “This is so cool!”

Sehun watches Jongin take in his surroundings, not even trying to hide the fond smile on his face. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Do you have a recording of our song?” Jongin asks, still looking around the room in fascination.

“Of course,” Sehun says, laughing a little. “I have it on my phone, I have a CD, I even have it on a USB. Chanyeol would probably kill me if I didn’t keep a copy of that song in every form possible. And if he didn’t kill me, then Baekhyun probably would.”

Jongin’s eyes widen in realization. “Oh! Are _they_ the friends who recorded the song?”

“Yeah,” Sehun confirms. “Remember how once I told you that my friends are all amazingly talented? Music is their talent. And it turns out that ours isn’t even the only song they’ll know. Yixing-hyung said his friend sings the song that Lu-hyung and Minseok-hyung are dancing to, right? Well, I asked him about it because I suspected the singer might be Jongdae, and it is!”

Jongin’s face lights up in excitement. “They’re all coming to the showcase right?” Sehun nods. “They’ll get to see us performing to their own songs! How cool is that?”

“They’ll love it,” Sehun predicts with a grin.

“We have to make it perfect for them,” Jongin decides. “Let’s do this.”

It’s easy for them to separate work from play. Sehun loves spending time with Jongin, of course, but when it comes to choreographing together, they both know to be focused and serious about the task at hand. They work in almost complete silence, the only sound coming from their shoes squeaking on the floor, the music that periodically filters out of the speakers, and the occasional correction they have for each other. Their movements are fluid and smooth, the result of hours of deep concentration and hard practice.

After about an hour of running through their dance several times, Sehun catches Jongin’s eye in the mirror and simultaneously, they both decide practice time is over. “Let’s get some water,” Sehun suggests after they finish doing their cool-down stretches.

“Yeah, and then let’s sleep for ten years,” Jongin adds, yawning as he lets Sehun pull him up from where he’s sitting. He rubs at his eyes and scrunches his nose a little. “I’m tired.”

Sehun smiles fondly, letting Jongin lean his head on Sehun’s shoulder. “Come on, Jonginnie. We’ll stop by the kitchen really quick and take showers and then we can sleep.”

They end up curling up together on Sehun’s bed after they’re freshly showered and hydrated, Jongin fast asleep with his head tucked under Sehun’s chin and Sehun comfortably sleeping with his arms wrapped protectively around Jongin. (While they’re all eating breakfast the next morning, Sehun finds a picture of them sleeping together on Junmyeon’s phone. Kris explains that they were just too cute to not take a picture of as Sehun protests indignantly; in the meantime, Jongin asks Junmyeon to send the picture to him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The practice in this chapter was entirely inspired by episode 9 of EXO's Showtime, when Sehun and Jongin choreograph together, if you haven't seen it, I definitely recommend checking it out! Also, not to reveal anything, but next chapter will involve ot12 (!!!) :D
> 
> On a side note, my updates may get a little more spaced out because I moved into college yesterday and things are a little hectic right now. But I promise I'll keep updating as often as possible!
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun creates a group chat.

**dancingqueen17** **_invited_ ** **chickenmania94, I LOVEEEE BAEKKIE <33333, I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333, an Awful Human Being™, minisox, i love my tiny bf, kungfupandatao, ** **_and_ ** **username.**

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _not 2 be rude or anything but_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _y am i here_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _IM GONNA KILL JONGDAE_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _THIS ISNT MY USERNAME_

I LOVEEEE BAEKKIE <33333: _its ok baek he got me 2 but i got him back_

an Awful Human Being™: _dont u mean baekkie_

dancingqueen17: _dont u mean baekkie_

an Awful Human Being™: _ayyy sehunnie knows_

an Awful Human Being™: _also is this rly the best revenge u could come up with...pathetic_

chickenmania94: _hi everyone!!!!! :D_

kungfupandatao: _yo wassuppppp_

minisox: _hello_

i love my tiny bf: _yo yo yo~~~_

username: _im confused_

dancingqueen17: _anyway i thought we should all hang out sometime @ my house_

I LOVEEEE BAEKKIE <33333: _it was rly my idea but_

I LOVEEEE BAEKKIE <33333: _WHATever_

an Awful Human Being™: _how could u leave out the REAL party_

dancingqueen17: _what_

 **an Awful Human Being™** **_invited_** **supercoolfunnyjun** ** _and_** **kris is a nerd.**

username: _who is that_

supercoolfunnyjun: _hey kids, whats up!!!_

i love my tiny bf: _who is that_

kris is a nerd: _did someone call for MR GALAXY_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _no_

dancingqueen17: _no_

I LOVEEEE BAEKKIE <33333: _no_

an Awful Human Being™: _i regret inviting u_

chickenmania94: _i didnt see anyone call for mr galaxy??_

kungfupandatao: _who is that_

supercoolfunnyjun: _why must you refer 2 yourself as mr galaxy?_

supercoolfunnyjun: _its embarrassing_

kris is a nerd: _WHO changed my username!!!_

kris is a nerd: _im not a nerd im cool and chic_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _has the definition of ‘cool and chic’ changed recently_

dancingqueen17: _kris hyung theres LITERALLY only 1 person who would change ur username_

dancingqueen17: _i’ll give u a hint_

dancingqueen17: _ur in love w him_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _btw can we please discuss the tool whos username is ‘username’_

an Awful Human Being™: _pretty sure its xing ge_

username: _i dont understand_

username: _tools are inanimate objects_

username: _i am not an inanimate object_

an Awful Human Being™: _yup i was right_

minisox: _xing its just a figure of speech_

chickenmania94: _hey sehunnie can i invite kyungsoo too :D_

I LOVEEEE BAEKKIE <33333: _is it just me or is jongin super adorable_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _sooo sweet_

i love my tiny bf: _aw jonginnie ur so cute_

dancingqueen17: _ofc jonginnie :)_

I LOVEEEE BAEKKIE <33333: _grossssss_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _disgusting rly_

i love my tiny bf: _honestly sehun keep ur affection 2 urself_

kungfupandatao: _lu ge ur username is LITERALLY ‘i love my tiny bf’_

minisox: _i did tell him to change it_

i love my tiny bf: _is there something WRONG with wanting 2 express my love????_

 **chickenmania94** **_invited_ ** **(ง •̀_•́)ง.**

(ง •̀_•́)ง: _what is this_

(ง •̀_•́)ง: _jongin why am i here_

(ง •̀_•́)ง: _jongin i dont know any of these people_

i love my tiny bf: _i cant believe uve already forgotten me kyungsoo_

kungfupandatao: _yeah honestly we even let u watch our class that one time_

(ง •̀_•́)ง: _even if i do know some of you, how am i supposed to recognize your usernames_

minisox: _he has a point this is confusing_

supercoolfunnyjun: _ok everyone lets get organized now!_

supercoolfunnyjun: _please say your name and age! thank you :)_

supercoolfunnyjun: _i’m junmyeon, 20_

kris is a nerd: _wow ur old_

supercoolfunnyjun: _……._

supercoolfunnyjun: _u’re older than me_

kris is a nerd: _u have a point_

dancingqueen17: _can u stop flirting now thx_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _seriously ur in public...bad form tbh_

kris is a nerd: _anyway im kris, also 20_

supercoolfunnyjun: _technically this isnt the public...just saying :)_

I LOVEEEE BAEKKIE <33333: _ooooohhhh baek got roasted by junmyeon hyung_

dancingqueen17: _dont u mean baekkie_

an Awful Human Being™: _dont u mean baekkie_

kungfupandatao: _dont u mean baekkie_

i love my tiny bf: _dont u mean baekkie_

supercoolfunnyjun: _dont u mean baekkie_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _(ง •̀_•́)ง_

chickenmania94: _isnt that kyungsoo’s username_

(ง •̀_•́)ง: _are you trying to copy me_

an Awful Human Being™: _well they say imitation is the highest form of flattery_

(ง •̀_•́)ง: _i dont know who you are but i will fight you ALL_

chickenmania94: _dont do that!! D:_

minisox: _anyway getting back on topic, im minseok, 21_

i love my tiny bf: _luhan, 21_

i love my tiny bf: _minseokkie is my tiny bf_

kungfupandatao: _no one cares lu ge_

kungfupandatao: _im tao, 17_

minisox: _its ok lu i care_

i love my tiny bf: _thanks minseokkie <3 _

dancingqueen17: _honestly lu hyung keep ur affection 2 urself_

dancingqueen17: _sehun, 17, creator of this group chat, etc_

I LOVEEEE BAEKKIE <33333: _wow someones feeling high and mighty_

I LOVEEEE BAEKKIE <33333: _anyway hey everyone!! im chanyeol, 18_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _baekhyun, 18_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _and i SWEAR if any of u reply with ‘dont u mean baekkie’..._

(ง •̀_•́)ง: _do you not like that name_

dancingqueen17: _he loves it!! u should only call him baekkie :)_

(ง •̀_•́)ง: _…..somehow i feel like i shouldnt believe you sehun :)_

chickenmania94: _hahaha moving on!!! im jongin and im 17 :D_

an Awful Human Being™: _jongdae!! 18_

an Awful Human Being™: _i just wanted everyone to know that i make fun of other peoples relationships because i am sad and lonely and will never find love :)_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _wow jongdae i never knew :(_

I LOVEEEE BAEKKIE <33333: _aw jongdae thats so sad :( i always suspected u were jealous_

kris is a nerd: _thats quite the confession_

supercoolfunnyjun: _that was definitely not jongdae_

username: _dont give up jongdae! im sure you will find happiness and love someday :) fighting!!!_

an Awful Human Being™: _THAT WAS BAEKHYUN HE STOLE MY PHONE_

dancingqueen17: _can we focus pls_

dancingqueen17: _who still hasnt introduced themselves_

(ง •̀_•́)ง: _im kyungsoo, im 18 and i still have no idea why im in this group chat_

chickenmania94: _we’re having a party kyungsoo!! ull get to meet everyone here in person! :D_

(ง •̀_•́)ง: _wonderful_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _i bet we’re gonna be best friends!_

supercoolfunnyjun: _yeah thats likely_

kris is a nerd: _let the kid dream_

I LOVEEEE BAEKKIE <33333: _its just not realistic_

i love my tiny bf: _@username ur the only one who hasnt introduced urself lets gooo_

username: _hello! im yixing! im 19!_

an Awful Human Being™: _ok but WHY is ur username ‘username’_

minisox: _im also curious about that_

username: _the box where u have to make a username said ‘username’ in it_

username: _so thats what i typed!_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _PLEASE dont tell me ur password is ‘password’_

username: _how did u know??_

i love my tiny bf: _yikes :/_

dancingqueen17: _ANYWAY now that everyone knows who everyone is_

dancingqueen17: _ur all invited 2 my house for hanging out and having a good time_

supercoolfunnyjun: _good thing u asked permission first :)_

supercoolfunnyjun: _just kidding! as if u need permission LOL_

supercoolfunnyjun: _our parents wont even be home for the next two weeks anyway_

kris is a nerd: _i keep telling u its lol not LOL_

kris is a nerd: _capitalizing it makes u look uncool_

an Awful Human Being™: _bc ur the expert on all things cool, obviously_

dancingqueen17: _….ok so anyways_

I LOVEEEE BAEKKIE <33333: _but whats a day that everyone is free_

kungfupandatao: _we should just come over after class one day_

chickenmania94: _thats a good idea!_

minisox: _tuesday?_

supercoolfunnyjun: _oh no i have a business meeting that day :(_

dancingqueen17: _isnt that in the morning tho_

kris is a nerd: _yeah but hes busy in the evening too_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _why, is it date night or smth ;)))))_

supercoolfunnyjun: _yeah we usually go stargazing on tuesday nights_

i love my tiny bf: _thats...surprisingly pure actually_

dancingqueen17: _yeah way more pure than ur dates right lu hyung_

kungfupandatao: _anything is more pure than his dates_

i love my tiny bf: _as if ur dates are the pinnacle of innocence sehun_

dancingqueen17: _last time jongin came over we literally fell asleep watching a movie_

an Awful Human Being™: _ok but remember when they were making out in the middle of the sidewalk_

(ง •̀_•́)ง: _what_

supercoolfunnyjun: _sehunnie was making out with jongin in the middle of the sidewalk???_

kris is a nerd: _junmyeon we raised sehunnie so well :’)_

I LOVEEEE BAEKKIE <33333: _yeah they wanted 2 surprise us with their relationship_

minisox: _it was admittedly a little excessive_

username: _but it was sweet :) theyre so cute_

chickenmania94: _thanks xing hyung :)_

(ง •̀_•́)ง: _well! jongin and i will be having words about this later :)_

chickenmania94: _ur not my mom kyungsoo :(_

(ง •̀_•́)ง: _but anyway i thought we were coming up with a day for this party thing_

dancingqueen17: _what about thursday_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _what about it_

an Awful Human Being™: _is it ok for the party STUPID_

I LOVEEEE BAEKKIE <33333: _who are u 2 be calling others stupid_

(ง •̀_•́)ง: _is there any particular reason why you all act like 5 year olds_

kris is a nerd: _they cant help it_

username: _i like thursday!_

i love my tiny bf: _yes we know you like thursdays but are u FREE on thursday_

username: _im free every day??? i always have my freedom and my rights_

minisox: ... _anyway me and lu are good for thursday_

chickenmania94: _yes thursday is fine for me and kyungsoo! ^.^_

(ง •̀_•́)ง: _WHEN did i say that_

dancingqueen17: _great!_

dancingqueen17: _and the terrible trio never does anything besides come to my house and bother me anyway so theyll be there_

supercoolfunnyjun: _hey thats not true!_

an Awful Human Being™: _aw thank u junmyeon hyung_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _we always knew we could count on u_

supercoolfunnyjun: _they dont only come to bother u they bother me too_

I LOVEEEE BAEKKIE <33333: _harsh :////_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _*clutches chest* i trusted u!! and u betrayed me_

i love my tiny bf: _anyway so the final decision is thursday?_

dancingqueen17: _if anyone objects to thursday speak now or forever hold ur peace_

username: _this isnt a wedding though?_

kris is a nerd: _yeah there are NO weddings happening_

kris is a nerd: _NONE!! ZERO!!! absolutely no weddings wtf???_

kungfupandatao: _woah dude...chill_

an Awful Human Being™: _honestly its not like anyone was saying its u getting married_

kris is a nerd: _yeah because that would be COMPLETELY ridiculous!!!!!!!!!_

supercoolfunnyjun: _literally calm down kris what is wrong with u_

kris is a nerd: _just making sure no one is getting any strange ideas_

chickenmania94: _i dont think anyone was getting any strange ideas though_

dancingqueen17: _ok! thursday, my house after class!_

i love my tiny bf: _awesome, see you all then!_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _get PUMPED!!! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D_

(ง •̀_•́)ง: _ugh_

(ง •̀_•́)ง: _are you like this in real life_

(ง •̀_•́)ง: _because if you are i might scream_

dancingqueen17: _he is_

dancingqueen17: _unfortunate really_

an Awful Human Being™: _thats not true_

an Awful Human Being™: _hes way worse_

(ง •̀_•́)ง: _well thats reassuring_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _honestly is today ‘lets hate on baekhyun day’ or smth_

dancingqueen17: _actually its ‘lets hate on baekkie day’ :)_

chickenmania94: _wait i dont get it is there a difference?_

dancingqueen17: _i’ll explain later jonginnie_

I LOVEEEE BAEKKIE <33333: _are u ever going 2 let that go_

an Awful Human Being™: _nope_

dancingqueen17: _nope_

supercoolfunnyjun: _nope :)_

kungfupandatao: _i barely know u but i think its funny so nope!_

I LOVEEEE CHANNIE <33333: _fantastic_

dancingqueen17: _anyway see you all on thursday! :D_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy reading it! (If you couldn't already tell, I ADORE ot12) Shoutout to my sister who helped a little with some messages :) Also, this group chat LITERALLY took up 9.5 pages in my document for this fic which makes it my longest chapter by far!
> 
> Feedback and comments are always welcome! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 12 boys finally all meet each other and hang out together.

Thursday arrives in the blink of an eye, and by the time dance class is over, everyone is buzzing with anticipation. “See you all soon!” Sehun calls as he leaves, earlier than the rest of them so that he can prepare the house a little. He gives Jongin a brief kiss, inciting complaints from everyone else, but he ignores them, grinning broadly as he makes his way home.

Kris and Junmyeon have already mostly set up the west wing’s living room for the guests. They recruit Sehun as the delivery boy between the kitchen and the living room; he spends fifteen minutes carting various snack foods to the living room and making them look somewhat aesthetically pleasing on the table.

Luhan and Minseok are the first to arrive, followed closely by Chanyeol and Baekhyun. For some reason, Tao arrives at the same time as them but Jongdae doesn’t. It turns out that he got a ride from Yixing, and he explains that the reason Yixing has been his tutor for so long is because they’re actually neighbors.

Jongin and Kyungsoo are the final guests to show up. Junmyeon answers the door, Sehun trailing behind him, to find an apologetic Jongin and a solemn Kyungsoo standing on the doorstep. “Thank you for allowing all of us to come to your house, Junmyeon-ssi,” Kyungsoo says. “I wasn’t sure if we needed to bring anything or how formal this was. I apologize.” He looks extraordinarily stiff and uncomfortable, Sehun notes, which means he’s still clearly apprehensive about Sehun’s family. Next to him, Jongin looks like he wants to either roll his eyes or smack Kyungsoo upside the head for being ridiculous.

Junmyeon, entirely unfazed, doesn’t miss a beat. He laughs airily and tells Kyungsoo, “Don’t be silly. Of course you didn’t need to bring anything. This is supposed to be a way for all of us to chill and hang out! You just needed to bring yourself, and maybe a smile wouldn’t hurt either.” He flashes a brilliant smile at Kyungsoo, who looks extremely taken aback.

“I - um, okay,” he replies, evidently surprised at Junmyeon’s lack of any kind of formality.

“Follow me, I’ll show you where everyone else is.” Junmyeon gestures for Kyungsoo to enter the house, and Kyungsoo does so, visibly less tense than he was before.

Jongin stops next to Sehun as Junmyeon leads Kyungsoo into the house. “He expected Junmyeon-hyung to be all stuffy and proper,” he whispers conspiratorially to Sehun, grinning. “He kind of saw what Junmyeon-hyung is like in the group chat, but I don’t really think he was paying much attention to each individual. Now that I think about it, I probably should’ve told him that Junmyeon-hyung isn’t all pompous and pretentious, but honestly, the look on Kyungsoo’s face was _priceless_.”

Sehun shakes his head fondly, leaning in to kiss Jongin quickly. “You’re so easily amused. It’s cute.” Jongin rolls his eyes, but the light flush decorating his cheeks indicates how pleased he is. “Come on, let’s go in.”

The sight that greets them as they enter the living room is startling, to say the least. Kyungsoo has Baekhyun in a weak headlock as Chanyeol flails in concern next to them. No one is doing much to help, although Jongdae and Tao are sharing a bowl of popcorn, eating quite animatedly as they watch the scene unfold.

A quick scan of the room tells Sehun that Junmyeon isn’t present, which somewhat explains why no one is trying to fix the situation. _It’s up to me, then_ , Sehun thinks resignedly. “Um, Kyungsoo?” he asks timidly. “Can I ask why you’re strangling Baekhyun?”

“He said I was short,” Kyungsoo informs him, like that adequately explains everything.

“You’re basically the same height,” Sehun points out, shifting his attention to Baekhyun.

“I am aware of this,” Baekhyun says quite calmly, considering the position he’s in.

“Kyungsoo, can you please not strangle people you just met?” Jongin requests.

Kyungsoo lets go of Baekhyun, who looks disturbingly pleased for someone who recently got released from a headlock. “I told you we’d become best friends!” he tells the room at large.

“That was weird,” Luhan comments mildly. “I’m enjoying this get-together already!”

Once they all overcome the initial strangeness of not knowing every person in the room very well, everyone in the group seems to gel together extremely well. Even Kyungsoo, who had been so apprehensive, doesn’t seem uncomfortable anymore by the time an hour has passed.

At some point, Sehun brings out his video games and takes a vote among the four people expressing interest in playing (himself, Jongin, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun) to decide which game to play. He finds himself being pulled onto Jongin’s lap somewhere along the course of play, which he willingly lets happen, laughing all the while. For the rest of the game though, he’s hyperaware of how nice it feels to have Jongin’s arms around his waist as he and Chanyeol battle each other onscreen.

When it’s no longer his turn to play, Sehun leans back into Jongin comfortably and takes some time to glance around the room, observing everyone else. Junmyeon and Tao are standing by the food conversing enthusiastically, with Kris occasionally interjecting to translate whenever Tao lapses into Mandarin. Minseok is on one of the couches talking to Jongdae and Yixing, while Luhan sits on the floor, leaning against Minseok’s legs and talking to Kyungsoo.

“Everyone seems to getting along,” Jongin murmurs in Sehun’s ear. “This was a good idea.”

“I’d love to take credit, but Chanyeol would probably kill me if I tried,” Sehun whispers back with a grin.

As the hours pass, everyone shifts around the room, talking to different people. The next time Sehun glances around from where he’s playing cards with Minseok, Jongin is excitedly talking to Jongdae and Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Luhan appear to be messing with a pouting Tao, Kris and Yixing are having a conversation in Mandarin, and Kyungsoo is animatedly chatting away with Junmyeon, of all people. It brings a smile to Sehun’s face.

It’s nearly midnight when people start to leave. They all thank Sehun and Junmyeon profusely, everyone thrilled about how much fun it was to get closer to so many other people. The most fulfilling part of the night for Sehun, however, is when Kyungsoo sheepishly makes his way over to him and takes a deep breath. “I wanted to apologize,” Kyungsoo starts quietly. “I was wrong to judge you before I got to know you.”

“It’s alright, Kyungsoo,” Sehun tries to reassure him, but Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“It wasn’t right of me, and I’m sorry,” he insists. “You really seem like a great person and I’m glad Jongin has you.” He pauses and stares Sehun directly in the eyes. “But if you hurt him, I promise you’ll regret it.”

Sehun gulps. “I definitely don’t plan on it,” he promises. “He’s...he’s special. I’ve never felt the way I feel about him before.”

Kyungsoo nods approvingly. “I think you’ll take good care of him, Sehun.” He offers Sehun a genuine smile, which Sehun returns, feeling quite proud of himself.

Jongin comes up to him moments after Kyungsoo leaves and asks, “What was that all about?”

Sehun smiles at him. “We’ve finally come to an understanding. He’s a nice guy, really.”

Jongin beams and rests his head on Sehun’s shoulder as Sehun brings his arm up to wrap it around Jongin’s waist. “I’m really happy right now, Sehunnie.”

“Me too,” Sehun sighs contentedly. He turns to look at Jongin fully. “You know what would make me even happier, though?”

“What?” Jongin asks eagerly.

He looks so excited, Sehun can’t resist kissing him quickly before answering, “If you slept over tonight.”

Jongin’s smile could probably light up an entire town. “Of course I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More ot12 for everyone! The scene with Sehun on Jongin's lap was inspired entirely by this: http://67.media.tumblr.com/a30fd6da972ffe5272d917b26e5a0023/tumblr_o2b12sBEsF1v012f7o5_500.gif
> 
> Next chapter will start introducing some angst :( but there's lots of fluff also, I promise!
> 
> Feedback and comments are appreciated as always! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun brings Jongin as his plus-one to a business party.

The months fly past. Between practicing for their first showcase of the year, piles of schoolwork, countless time spent recording songs in the studio, various paintings being created, and hours of business meetings, everyone who had been at Sehun’s house for the party becomes closer and better friends with each other. Hanging out at Sehun and Junmyeon’s house becomes a weekly event for their group.

Life goes on. School ends for the seventeen and eighteen-year-olds, much to their delight. The older members of the group attend the graduation ceremonies for both the public school that Jongin, Tao, and Kyungsoo went to and for Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Baekhyun’s private school. They celebrate several birthdays together - Kris turns twenty-one, Yixing turns twenty, and Tao, Jongin, and Sehun all turn eighteen.

Sehun eventually works up the courage to ask Jongin to accompany him to one of his father’s business parties (not that he was afraid of Jongin saying no; he was actually afraid of his parents’ reactions). Jongin agrees readily, excitedly informing Sehun that he’s always wanted to attend an event where he could wear a tuxedo.

Now that they’re here, standing in the lobby of the venue, Sehun doesn’t know whether he should regret his decision to ask Jongin to come with him or whether he should be be grateful, because if Jongin looks good on a regular basis, he looks _scorching_ in a tux. His pink hair is styled more neatly than Sehun has ever seen it; the look suits him well. Instead of the numerous rings that normally decorate his ears, Jongin has settled for a simple black stud in each ear. Sehun has to consciously force himself to stop staring at his boyfriend.

“This is so exciting!” Jongin tells Sehun. “I’ve never gotten to dress up like this before!”

“I hope you won’t be disappointed when it turns out to be really boring,” Sehun warns Jongin, straightening his bowtie for him as he speaks.

“It could never be boring if _you’re_ there,” Jongin replies. He’s grinning cheekily, but he sounds entirely sincere. Sehun doesn’t know what to say in reply, so he risks pressing a fleeting kiss to the corner of Jongin’s mouth instead before linking their arms together. “Just _look_ at that dog!” Jongin says suddenly a few moments later, and Sehun is momentarily distracted by the delighted smile lighting up Jongin’s face. Forcing himself to look away, he turns to see that in fact, there _is_ a small, fluffy dog sitting a short distance away from them.

“What’s a dog doing _here_?” Sehun asks, surprised.

“I have no idea, but I love that dog,” Jongin informs him, his eyes wide as he watches the dog.

Sehun can’t help himself as he blurts out, “I love _you_.” They’ve known each other for ten months and been together for nearly eight now, but neither of them have ever said those words aloud before, although Sehun has thought about it a lot, recently with increasing frequency. Still, Sehun feels a little panicked as he waits for Jongin’s reaction.

He shouldn’t have worried, evidently, because Jongin doesn’t even look slightly surprised. Instead, he _beams_ at him with a dazzling smile that, as usual, leaves Sehun breathless. “I love you too, Sehunnie.” He pauses for a moment as they gaze at each other, soft smiles on their faces. “Can we go pet the dog though? Please?”

Sehun can’t stop himself from giggling at his boyfriend’s insistence. _He’s just like a puppy himself_ , he thinks fondly. “Of course, Jonginnie. Let’s go pet the dog.” They spend nearly ten minutes cooing over the little dog together. “I wonder who just left their dog here like this,” Sehun comments. “It seems really irresponsible.”

“I wish I could keep him,” Jongin sighs wistfully. “I’ve always wanted a dog.”

“Some day, we’ll get a dog,” Sehun promises without really thinking about it. A moment later, he actually registers his words, the implication that he and Jongin will be together long enough to consider adopting pets together. They’re still young, Sehun knows, way too young for it to be anything more than a vague idea for their future, but it’s a very appealing thought all the same.

Jongin looks at him with wide eyes. “I’ll hold you to that,” he warns, but there’s a tiny smile on his face.

They reluctantly part with the dog when his owners appear and apologetically explain that he slipped away from them while they were trying to put his leash on. Jongin keeps longingly glancing back to where the dog was, so Sehun takes his hand and squeezes it reassuringly. It’s a tiny action, but it puts a smile back on Jongin’s face, and Sehun feels a sense of accomplishment.

They go sit down at a table together and begin looking around, observing the other attendees. “Is that _Kris-hyung_?” Jongin asks suddenly.

Sehun looks in the direction he’s pointing and immediately cracks up. “Yeah, that’s him.”

“What is he _wearing_?” Jongin demands, and he has a point. Kris is dressed in a shiny, deep purple suit with a silver shirt and a bright electric green bowtie. Next to him, Junmyeon looks immaculate as always in his classic black and white tuxedo, observing his boyfriend’s attire with amusement. Behind them, Sehun can see his parents’ horrified expressions and has to stifle his laughter.

“Junmyeon-hyung has been inviting him to these things as his plus-one for years,” Sehun explains, “but they both know Kris-hyung _hates_ them. So he tries to dress as hideously as possible every time to annoy people. My parents actually tried to ban him once, but he was somehow able to get in anyway.”

“How’d he do it?” Jongin inquires curiously.

“Junmyeon-hyung let him in through the window,” Sehun snorts.

“Your brother is amazing,” Jongin declares admiringly. “And so is Kris-hyung. They deserve each other.”

They continue conversing just between the two of them, staying at their secluded table by themselves and occasionally eating snacks out the of platters being carried around by the waiters. “Feeling bored yet?” Sehun asks a while later.

“No,” Jongin says, smiling softly. “I like sitting here with you.”

“You’re so cute,” Sehun tells him, which draws out a blush from Jongin. “How are you the same Jongin who throws around seductive smirks and owns the room with his dancing?”

“It’s a secret,” Jongin winks. “Hey, speaking of dancing, are we allowed to dance together?”

“Probably not,” Sehun admits. “But who cares?” He holds out his hand for Jongin to take. “May I have this dance?”

“Of course,” Jongin giggles. He allows Sehun to pull him up and take him to the middle of the dance floor. “Are you going to lead?”

“If you’ll let me,” Sehun grins. “I _am_ taller, after all.”

“By like, a centimeter!” Jongin protests indignantly. Sehun just sticks his tongue out at Jongin playfully as he takes Jongin’s hand with one of his own and settles the other on Jongin’s waist.

After so many hours of dance practice, it’s easy for them to slip into a rhythm in time with the music. They quickly get caught up in their own little world; Sehun is blissfully unaware of everything except Jongin’s dazzling smile as Sehun spins him and pulls him closer. And he’s so oblivious to the world around them that he forgets where he is, forgets all the eyes that are on them, and kisses Jongin right there in the middle of the dance floor.

For a few seconds, it’s pure bliss, just the sensation of Jongin’s lips on his, but then he’s cruelly ripped away from Jongin and back into reality. Suddenly, Sehun can only see his father’s furious face in front of him, and the weight of the situation suddenly crashes down on Sehun’s shoulders.

Sehun catches a glimpse of a very worried-looking Jongin as he’s dragged away by his parents; Junmyeon and Kris both have comforting arms around Jongin’s shoulders, and Sehun feels a fleeting sense of relief that Jongin, at least, is in good hands.

His parents bring him to a deserted hallway, and for a few moments, they all just stare at each other. “You know, Sehun, you really are the most ungrateful child I’ve ever encountered,” Sehun’s father finally says, his voice angry but controlled. “Your mother and I have gone far beyond what we strictly needed to in order to accommodate your whimsical dreams and desires.”

“It’s funny that you consider _barely_ allowing me to attend a dance class that I _earned_ my place in as going ‘far beyond’ what you needed to,” Sehun retorts, unable to refrain from speaking even though he _knows_ he messed up.

“Be quiet!” his mother snaps. “Your father is right. We’ve willingly sacrificed our image to let you play out your little fantasy of being a dancer. You should be filled with gratitude that we would even consider doing that.”

“And _this_ is how you repay us? Publically humiliating our family by bringing some - some _delinquent_ as your date?” Sehun’s father spits the words out distastefully. “And then having the _audacity_ to not only dance with him, but _kiss_ him in front of the whole world? Have you forgotten that you’re already set to marry someone else?”

Sehun flushes angrily. “Don’t you _dare_ call Jongin names like that.”

“Your rebellious actions show that we’ve let you have far too much freedom,” Sehun’s mother continues smoothly, ignoring Sehun completely. “Which is why you are absolutely forbidden from attending that silly dance class ever again.”

Sehun’s jaw drops. “You can’t do that! Our showcase is in two weeks!”

Sehun’s father offers him nothing but a cold smile. “Then I suppose you should inform your classmates that you won’t be participating in that either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I'M SORRY ABOUT THE ANGST! That's just how the story has to be unfortunately :(
> 
> Jongin's little scene with the dog was inspired by my sister's similar antics while we were in India.
> 
> The idea to include a business party scene at all was inspired by this pic: http://bb-bambam.tumblr.com/post/141401929143/fy-exo-heart-attack-do-not-edit
> 
> As always, feedback and comments are appreciated! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun (but actually mostly Junmyeon) deals with the aftermath of the party.

Sehun wakes up the next morning to find Junmyeon sitting at the edge of his bed, staring at him expectantly with his arms crossed. He groans and pulls the covers up over his head. “Go away hyung,” he tells him, his voice muffled by the blankets covering him.

“So,” Junmyeon starts, ignoring Sehun’s half-hearted request. “I hear you’ve been banned from attending your dance class.”

“What else is new?” Sehun grumbles, reluctantly removing the covers from his face and sitting up.

“Jongin was really worried, you know,” Junmyeon informs him.

“He probably hates me right now,” Sehun sighs. “I was so angry, I didn’t call him or text him or _anything_ last night.”

Junmyeon gives him a look. “Fortunately, you have a brother who is proactive and knows your tendency to be overdramatic and uncommunicative when you’re angry.” Sehun raises an eyebrow and Junmyeon elaborates. “Jongin is well aware of everything that happened. He wanted you to know, and I quote, that he ‘understands and hopes you aren’t angry for long and loves you very, very much.’ He was quite adamant about the last part.” His brother looks maddeningly amused as he relays the message.

“Thank you, Junmyeon-hyung,” Sehun mumbles sheepishly. “For taking care of him.”

Junmyeon ruffles his hair fondly. “That’s what I’m here for, Sehunnie.” He leans in conspiratorially. “Now, I assume you’re not letting our dear father’s wishes get in the way of you performing in the showcase.”

“ _Obviously_ I’m still going to perform,” Sehun says firmly. He looks uncertainly at Junmyeon. “And you - you’ll come, right?”

Junmyeon smiles indulgently. “Of course, Sehun-ah. And Kris will be there too.” He wipes an imaginary tear from his eye and sniffles dramatically. “Our little Sehunnie all grown up, performing in a showcase! We wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Stop it, hyung!” Sehun pretends to be embarrassed, but he can’t hide the smile that lights up his face. His smile dims as a thought crosses his mind. “How will I be able to practice, though? Mother and Father forbade me from going to class.”

A sly grin spreads across Junmyeon’s face. “I have a solution for that, actually. They said you can’t _go_ to dance class, right?” Sehun nods slowly, not understanding Junmyeon’s point. “Well, they never said anything about the dance class coming to _you_ , did they?”

Sehun’s eyes widen in realization. “You mean, tell them to come here? Isn’t that even _more_ risky than just going there?”

“I actually think it’s less risky,” Junmyeon counters. “It’s not like you’re not allowed to _see_ them ever again. You’re explicitly banned from _attending dance class_. But you’re not banned from, say, throwing a dance party. Or even casually hanging out, during which you just _happen_ to be dancing. Your instructor won’t be able to come, but I’m sure Minseok-hyung and Luhan-hyung are capable of leading you guys themselves.”

“You’ve really thought this through,” Sehun observes in admiration. “Seriously, thank you, hyung. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Just looking out for my baby brother,” Junmyeon shrugs, smiling fondly at Sehun. He shifts a little, and Sehun suddenly catches a glimpse of something shiny hidden by his shirt. Junmyeon has never been the type to wear jewelry, and Sehun is immediately intrigued.

“What’s that, hyung?” he asks, gesturing to the object.

To Sehun’s surprise, Junmyeon chokes and his face flushes to a light pink. “I - it’s - just a necklace.”

Sehun raises an eyebrow. “With a reaction like that? Yeah _right_. And you never wear necklaces anyway. What is it really?” Still blushing, Junmyeon slowly pulls the chain out from under his shirt. A thin gold band, engraved with an intricately carved message, dangles from it. Sehun’s jaw drops. “Hyung, is that - what I think it is?”

A shy smile spreads across Junmyeon’s face. “What do you think it is?”

“Hyung, don’t be like this!” Sehun begs, gripping Junmyeon’s arm with one hand and reaching out to hold the ring with the other. “Did Kris-hyung actually propose? When did this happen? How did he do it?”

Junmyeon lets Sehun examine the ring as he explains. “He did it last night, after the party. We drove Jongin home, but then instead of bringing us back home, he brought us to where we usually go stargazing. We went to our usual spot, but before we could lie down or anything, he started rambling - you know how he gets when he’s nervous. It was mostly about our relationship, though, and I knew something was up. So I asked him what was wrong, and he kind of stared at me for a moment. And then he just got down on one knee and asked me to marry him.” Junmyeon sighs happily. “Of course, there was never any doubt what my answer would be.”

“As if there could’ve been any doubt at all. And I never knew Kris-hyung was such a romantic!” Sehun giggles, running his finger lightly over the writing on the ring. _Together, we’re 100%_ , it reads. “What does this mean?”

Junmyeon laughs softly. “It’s a reference to our jersey numbers from high school. Kris was always double zero on the basketball team, and I obviously always had the number one because I was the goalie of the soccer team. So when we stood next to each other, it became 100.”

“That’s so cute, hyung,” Sehun grins. “Congratulations, seriously. I’m so happy for both of you.”

“Thanks Sehunnie,” Junmyeon smiles. “Now, moving on, I invited everyone in your dance class to come over in an hour, so maybe you should get yourself ready?”

“An _hour_?” Sehun springs out of bed, but not before hitting Junmyeon lightly on the arm. “You could’ve given me a little more time! _Honestly_ , just because you’re engaged now, you think you can do whatever you want or something?”

Junmyeon just laughs, patting Sehun on the shoulder as he gets up to leave. “I have to get to class, Sehunnie. Have fun!”

Sehun manages to freshen up and grab something to eat within forty-five minutes. Feeling proud of himself, he makes his way back to his room, only to open the door and have a solid mass hurtle into his arms, hugging him tightly. “Sehunnie! I was so worried about you! Are you okay? Are you mad at me? I shouldn’t have come with you, none of this would’ve happened if I didn’t. I’m sorry, Sehunnie, I love you so much, please don’t be upset!”

“Jonginnie,” Sehun sighs, contentedly melting into the embrace immediately. He figures Junmyeon must have let Jongin in as he left. “Of course I’m not mad at you. It was all my fault, okay? I shouldn’t have been so careless. I’m really glad you came with me, even if the night was ruined.” He pulls away a little to look Jongin in the eye as he adds with a tiny smile, “And at least I’m still allowed to see you, so it isn’t really that bad.”

Jongin shakes his head, smiling, and kisses Sehun lightly. “I’m still sorry you’re in trouble. I brought you some chocolates to help you feel better, they’re on your bed.”

“You’re too good to me,” Sehun mumbles, burying his face in Jongin’s shoulder and pressing a kiss there. “I love you.”

There’s the sound of someone clearing their throat and Sehun pulls away from Jongin abruptly, though Jongin doesn’t let him go far, keeping his arm firmly around Sehun’s waist. “This is sweet and all, but can we keep the PDA to a minimum please?” Kyungsoo is standing in the middle of Sehun’s room, looking like he’s trying to keep a straight face. It isn’t particularly working, Sehun notes, because after so many months of knowing Kyungsoo, he can pick out the relief in Kyungsoo’s eyes and the tiny smile he’s failing to hide.

“Good to see you too, Kyungsoo. Were you worried about me?” Sehun teases lightly.

“Of course I wasn’t worried, I only came because Jongin dragged me along,” Kyungsoo counters defensively, but the smile on his face grows and Sehun knows what he actually means. He’s proven correct when a moment later, Kyungsoo suddenly pulls him away from Jongin and into a hug, adding more quietly, “But I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Thanks, Kyungsoo,” Sehun replies sincerely. He draws back to look at both of them and grins. “Now come on, let’s head down to the practice room! The others should be here soon.”

(After half an hour of everyone fussing over Sehun and making sure he’s okay, they end up having a very successful practice, despite the fact that Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo are watching and interjecting comments every few minutes. They’re all still there when Junmyeon comes home with Kris trailing behind him, and after a period of loud and enthusiastic congratulations for the newly-engaged couple, they all end up crashing Sehun’s room to watch a movie together. Looking around at his friends - at Baekhyun seated comfortably in Chanyeol’s lap, at Tao curled into Junmyeon’s side as Kris links his and Junmyeon’s fingers together, at Kyungsoo resting his head in Jongdae’s lap as Jongdae leans his head on Yixing’s shoulder, at Minseok and Luhan wrapped in a blanket together, at Jongin whose arm is around him securely - Sehun thinks that maybe his punishment really wasn’t so bad after all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the fluff in this chapter kind of makes up for the angst in the previous one! The next chapter should also be pretty smooth; however, I can't guarantee that I'll be able to upload it in two days like usual. Unfortunately, I haven't finished writing the next chapter (idk why it's taken me so long! I'm so sorry!) and I'm not sure if it'll be finished in time for the usual upload time. Of course, I will be trying to finish and upload it asap!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed what went down with krisho in this chapter ;)
> 
> Feedback and comments are always welcome! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and the others perform in the showcase.

Despite the months of hard work and preparation towards this ultimate moment, Sehun feels like the night of the showcase sneaks up on him. As he lets Jongin fix his makeup and Luhan adjust his clothes in the dressing room, he can feel the anxiety coursing through his veins. He’s nervous about the performance, of course; it’s his first time ever performing in such a prestigious setting. But he has another concern, festering away at the back of his mind - his parents.

They had left the previous morning on what they said would be a three-day trip, which provided Sehun and Junmyeon with a bit of relief, knowing their parents wouldn’t be home until after the showcase was over. Regardless, Sehun can’t help worrying anyway, zoning out as Minseok and Yixing try to give him some last-minute words of encouragement.

“Sehun? Sehunnie? Are you listening?” Jongin’s voice pulls Sehun out of his preoccupied thoughts. “You look a little dazed.”

“I’m fine,” Sehun replies, trying to sound confident. “Just, you know, first-performance nerves.”

“You’ll be amazing,” Jongin declares with a smile, linking their fingers together and squeezing Sehun’s hand gently. “I know you will.”

“Don’t think about it too much, Sehun-ah,” Luhan advises. “It’s easy to get caught up in the fact that you’re in front of an audience, but that doesn’t matter. Yeah, our friends are sitting out there watching us, but don’t focus too much on that. Out there on that stage, it’s just you and the music. So dance for all our friends, dance for the rest of us, but don’t forget to dance for _yourself_ too.”

“Thanks, Luhan-hyung,” Sehun says sincerely. He already feels slightly better. Looking around at his friends, at Yixing giving a very nervous-looking Tao an encouraging pep talk on the other end of the room, at Minseok quietly touching up Luhan’s hair as Luhan gazes happily at him, at Jongin next to him with his face shining with anticipation, Sehun knows that for all his anxieties and worries, there’s not a single place in the world he’d rather be tonight.

“We’re on in five!” Minseok calls to everyone at large. Yixing and Tao walk over from the other side of the dressing room to join their group huddle. “Alright guys, we’ve been working for _months_ towards this showcase. We’re ready for this.”

“Our friends are out there, supporting us,” Tao adds. “Let’s make them proud.”

Sehun clears his throat. “I just - I wanted to thank all of you,” he says, suddenly feeling shy. “I was so nervous that first day I walked into this class, and you guys accepted me so easily. You gave me a family, somewhere I belong, so thank you for that.”

“Sehun-ah, you’re gonna make us cry right before we perform!” Luhan pretends to be upset, but they’re all smiling fondly at Sehun. “We love you too, okay?”

They share a quick group hug before separating and preparing to go onstage at last. Moments later, the six of them are on the dark stage, in position, waiting for the curtain to rise, the lights to turn on, and the music to start. Sehun can feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins; he’s never felt so energized.

Suddenly, the curtains are up, the lights are shining, and the opening lines of “Ring Ding Dong” are blaring through the venue’s speakers. Sehun relaxes his limbs; this is the moment they’ve all been waiting for, and he’s ready to dance his heart out. He lets the music wash over him as he moves his body in the way that’s become so familiar to him. With each move, Sehun feels his nervousness slipping away to be replaced by a kind of euphoria. He feels like he’s on top of the world.

When the song ends and they strike their final pose, they barely have time to appreciate the applause thundering throughout the audience before they’re rushing offstage to change for their next performance. It should be stressful, Sehun thinks to himself as he hurriedly slips out of one flashy outfit and into another. It should feel hectic and taxing and frustrating, having to rush offstage and back on again, having to completely change their clothes, hair, and makeup in such a short timeframe. But Sehun _loves_ it. It’s thrilling and exciting and everything he always hoped it would be.

They’re back onstage within five minutes, waiting for “Bang Bang Bang” to start. Sehun enjoyed their previous dance, of course, but he’s utterly obsessed with this one; it’s always been his favorite of the two. And if it was easy to lose himself in the music before, it’s effortless now. He feels lighter than air as he moves in time with the others, riding a high he never wants to come down from.

Sehun can’t stop smiling as they make their way back to the dressing room. “That was _incredible_ ,” he sighs dreamily to Jongin, who squeezes his hand in response.

“We’re not done yet,” he whispers back with a smile. “We saved the best for last.” And Sehun can’t argue with that, because their group performances are formidable, but their solo and duet stages are on another level.

Yixing’s solo stage is next, and they all wish him the best of luck even though he really doesn’t need it. And of course, by the way the audience erupts into applause even before the song ends, they all know that, as expected, Yixing executed his dance flawlessly.

Luhan and Minseok’s duet is next, the two of them sharing a fleeting good luck kiss before heading onstage. Jongdae’s melodious voice flows from the speakers, and Sehun can’t understand the Mandarin lyrics, but as always, he’s left in awe of his friend’s talents. “I’ve never heard him sing before,” Jongin comments in a hushed voice. “He’s amazing.”

The following performer is Tao, who looks uncharacteristically nervous; it’s understandable, because after all, he’s never had a solo before. “Hey,” Sehun calls. “You’re gonna _kill_ it out there.” Tao shoots him a grateful smile and nods, his entire demeanor becoming more confident. Based on the volume of the audience’s cheers as the song concludes, Tao didn’t fail to deliver an outstanding performance.

Finally, it’s Sehun and Jongin’s turn. “You ready?” Jongin asks, bringing his hand up to briefly settle on Sehun’s cheek as they wait in the wings.

“I’m ready,” Sehun confirms, leaning in to capture Jongin’s lips in a quick kiss. “Let’s do this.”

The opening melody of “Baby Don’t Cry” begins, and it’s such a soft, slow song in comparison to the others, but it’s also the one Sehun can be the most passionate about. Sehun pours all his emotions into this dance, Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s voices harmonizing beautifully in the background. Everything else fades away, and it’s just him and Jongin, doing the same choreography they always do, just the two of them dancing together, with each other, for each other.

As the song ends, Sehun barely registers the supportive cheers and enthusiastic applause. His eyes are fixed on Jongin, who looks utterly beautiful and radiant standing by his side, his smile even more luminous than the lights surrounding them. _I love you_ , he can’t resist mouthing to Jongin, whose smile becomes impossibly brighter as he mouths it back. They find each other’s hands and link them as they turn to bow to the audience.

Moments later, the other four join them onstage for the final bows. Sehun scans the crowd and easily spots the six people he was looking for, right in the front row, cheering the loudest out of everyone. Junmyeon looks like he might actually have tears in his eyes as he beams with pride, and at his side, Kris looks equally proud, his smile threatening to break free from his face. Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol look congratulatory and grateful at the same time, clearly touched by the fact that their songs were used for the performances. And Sehun has never seen Kyungsoo so happy before, with a dazzling, genuine grin on his face. Standing there, his fingers tangled with Jongin’s, surrounded by his friends as they wave in acknowledgement and gratitude, Sehun thinks that in this moment, nothing can bring him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow managed to finish writing this chapter in time for the upload today! I'm sorry if it's a little lower quality than usual :/
> 
> Just to recap, the whole group danced to two songs - "Ring Ding Dong" by SHINee and "Bang Bang Bang" by BIGBANG. Minseok and Luhan danced to the Mandarin version of "Heart Attack" (only sung by Jongdae in this universe), and Sehun and Jongin danced to "Baby Don't Cry" (only sung by Baekhyun and Chanyeol here). I honestly couldn't think of which songs Yixing and Tao danced to so you can come up with songs of your own for them!
> 
> As always, feedback and comments are appreciated! :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun goes home after the showcase.

The showcase ends before midnight, but of course, after a flurry of congratulations, praise, hugs, and overly-large bouquets (courtesy of Junmyeon), the friends decide to grab something to eat together in celebration. Kris jokingly suggests that they get a bottle of champagne, which causes a ruckus among the underage boys who are all for the idea. They’re swiftly shut down by Junmyeon moments later, who thoroughly scolds Kris for bringing it up in the first place. Still, Sehun can tell that everyone is having a good time regardless, judging by how warm and happy they all are as they share food and lean against each other contentedly.

It’s nearly two in the morning when they finally say their goodbyes, Luhan and Minseok bringing Kyungsoo to his house before heading off to their shared apartment; Kris driving Tao home; Yixing giving Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae a lift to Jongdae’s house; and Junmyeon taking Sehun and Jongin in his car so they have more time to spend together before Jongin gets dropped off at home.

The moment Sehun and Junmyeon enter their house, Sehun knows something is wrong. The lights are all on despite the late hour, which can only mean one thing: their parents are home earlier than they said they would be. Sehun immediately knows there’s no way he can worm his way out of this. Even if he tries to lie about where they were, the remnants of his makeup are still visible, he’s still in his duet outfit, and moreover, his parents aren’t stupid; they know tonight was the night of the showcase.

Sure enough, Sehun and Junmyeon hesitantly turn the corner to find their father standing in the hallway, arms crossed menacingly, a furious expression on his face. “So,” he starts grimly. “You’ve decided that some stupid dance performance is worth directly disobeying your parents?”

“Father -” Junmyeon tries to interrupt, but he’s cut off.

“Silence, Junmyeon. I’ll speak with you later about your role in all this,” their father says dismissively. He turns back to Sehun. “This is really the last straw, Sehun. Time and time again, your mother and I have made concessions for you, and you simply take us for granted.”

“What concessions?” Sehun snaps, unable to stop himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Junmyeon wince. “When have you ever _willingly_ allowed me to do anything I wanted to? You only let me do things because they make you look good, or because Junmyeon-hyung managed to _convince_ you to let me. I haven’t taken _anything_ for granted, because you’ve never allowed me to _have_ that luxury.”

Sehun’s father is stony-faced. “If you _ever_ speak like that to me again -”

“Like what?” Sehun interrupts. “Like I actually _care_? Like it matters to me how my _own parents_ treat me?”

“We’ve tried, Sehun.” His father’s tone is frigid and unforgiving. “Your brother has never given us this kind of trouble.”

“For your information,” Junmyeon cuts in coldly, “ _his brother_ is just better at hiding it.”

It successfully distracts their father for a moment, and he turns to face Junmyeon, one eyebrow raised. “And what do you mean by _that_ , exactly?”

Junmyeon doesn’t even flicker an eyelid as he stares their father down. “I’m dating Kris,” he reveals.

“Hyung!” Sehun gasps. “What are you doing?” Junmyeon’s eyes meet Sehun’s for a moment. Sehun sees the anger, the passion, the determination blazing in them and immediately understands. He’s trying to take the hit, Sehun realizes. He’s trying to shift the attention away from Sehun, and he’s doing it by revealing his biggest, most incriminating secret. Sehun kind of feels like crying at how brave his brother is, at how lucky he really is to have Junmyeon.

“I’ve been dating him for five years,” Junmyeon continues steadily. Their father already looks ready to explode, but Junmyeon doesn’t stop there. Sehun watches in morbid fascination as Junmyeon’s hand moves towards the collar of his shirt; he can’t believe Junmyeon’s nerve. “He asked me to marry him a few weeks ago, Father, and you know what?” He pulls the chain that’s hanging around his neck out from under his shirt to reveal the ring hanging there. “I said _yes_.”

Their father turns an interesting shade of purple as he stares, first at the ring, and then at his older son as if he’s never truly seen him before. “Junmyeon,” he starts, his voice tense with rage. “Think about what you’re doing. Think about your future, about the _company’s_ future.”

“That’s all you’ve _ever_ thought about, Father,” Junmyeon says scathingly. “‘What’s best for the company?’ ‘How does this affect our image?’ Have you ever considered that maybe it’s possible to successfully run a business while being married to someone you actually _know_ and _love_ and _want_ to be married to?”

Their father narrows his eyes, considering Junmyeon’s words. He nods curtly a few moments later, seemingly having come to a decision. “There’s merit in what you say, Junmyeon. I _certainly_ do not approve of your choice,” he shudders slightly at the apparent thought of Kris, “but as you will be taking over one day, I suppose I can allow your marriage.”

Sehun discreetly lets out a sigh of relief. Junmyeon appears to do the same. “Thank you, Father.”

The feeling of relief only lasts a second, because their father turns back to Sehun, and his face is far less forgiving. “Unfortunately, Sehun has repeatedly insinuated that he doesn’t desire to join you. As such, it’s only fitting that his image be restored in some other way.” Sehun winces, and Junmyeon’s eyes widen in horror. “Absolutely no more dancing, of course, but certainly no more of that punk rabble or those three hooligans, either. The only way to quell your need to rebel seems to be to give you no way to do so.” He glances at Junmyeon quickly, who’s shooting daggers at him with his eyes. “And of course, I already have a son marrying outside the usual spectrum, so no one will question your age.” He stares straight at Sehun. There isn’t an ounce of warmth in his gaze. “Which is why I will be arranging for you to be married next month.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels weird uploading something three days in a row but anyway!
> 
> I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE ANGST IN THIS CHAPTER! D: Unfortunately, this is how I had to make the story go in order for the things that happen later to make sense, but I still felt awful while writing this. And sorry for making their dad so terrible! (And just to clarify: it's all made up! It's all from my imagination!)
> 
> This story is drawing to an end, but there will still probably be at least three or four more chapters. Thank you to everyone who's stuck around this long!
> 
> And as always, feedback and comments are always welcome! :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Jongin make plans.

It’s three in the morning when Sehun manages to sneak out of the house and run to the train tracks to meet Jongin. His boyfriend is already waiting for him, his pink hair glowing in the moonlight. Without a word, Jongin envelops Sehun in a tight hug. Sehun melts into it immediately, burying his face in Jongin’s shoulder, trying to fight the sudden, overwhelming urge to cry.

“Hey,” Jongin whispers. “I’m right here. Breathe.” Sehun is still tucked in his arms as Jongin slowly lowers them to lie down on the grass. He strokes Sehun’s hair gently. “I’m listening if you want to talk, okay? And if you don’t, that’s fine too. Whatever you want.”

Sehun closes his eyes, letting Jongin’s voice wash over him. “I’m scared, Jongin.”

“What are you scared of?” Jongin’s voice isn’t demanding; instead, his calm words are a soothing balm on Sehun’s tortured emotional state.

“They’re marrying me off,” Sehun says hollowly, which he knows Jongin is already aware of. He’s grateful that Jongin doesn’t point it out. “They’re tossing me aside, but I don’t care about that. It’s what comes after that I’m terrified of. I’m afraid of never seeing Chanyeol or Jongdae or Baekhyun or the dance class again, of never seeing Junmyeon-hyung or Kris-hyung again, of never seeing _you_ again.” He gazes at Jongin’s face intently. “I can live with being neglected by my parents, I’m used to that anyway. But having the people who make my life worth living ripped away from me - I don’t think I could withstand that.”

Jongin just looks at Sehun with worry and sadness and love on his eyes, and when he leans in to kiss Sehun, slow and deep, Sehun melts into it immediately. “I love you so much.” It’s barely more than a whisper, a hushed declaration in between kisses, but Sehun hears it clearly and it makes his heart race.

“I’m so in love with you,” is Sehun’s equally quiet reply. “So, so in love with you.”

“Run away with me,” Jongin murmurs against Sehun’s lips.

“W - what?” Sehun asks, pulling away. He’s sure his face reflects how stunned he feels at the sudden suggestion.

“I’m serious,” Jongin says softly. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot recently, actually.”

“What brought this on?” Sehun inquires cautiously.

“I don’t know,” Jongin sighs, rolling over to lie on his back. His eyes are glassy as he gazes up at the stars. “It’s just, I’m not going to university anyway, and it’s not like my dad _wants_ me out of the house, but we both know it would be so much easier for him if I weren’t there.”

Sehun turns so he’s lying on his stomach, resting his chin on his hand as he looks at Jongin. “And you would want me to come with you?”

Jongin gives Sehun a look. “Of course I want you with me. I love you.” His hand finds Sehun’s free one in the darkness and he tangles their fingers together. “Obviously, I would never force you to. I know we’re still so young, and we haven’t even been together for a full year, and you have a lot here that you wouldn’t want to leave behind.”

Sehun is silent for a few moments. Jongin is right, of course. Sehun knows he’s absolutely in love with Jongin, but they’re still so young; it feels impossible, but logically he knows that there’s always the chance that their feelings could change. And on top of that, many aspects of Sehun’s life - all his friends, his brother, his comfortable lifestyle - would be difficult to leave. But at the same time, he also sees the merit in Jongin’s idea. His parents have made it clear that he _will_ be marrying the girl they want him to, and that once he does, he won’t be allowed to do much of anything besides attend important functions and (if he’s lucky) get a job.

“I’m not saying no,” Sehun replies slowly. “Yeah, it would be tough to leave everyone behind and go from relative stability to complete uncertainty. But I don’t think it would be impossible. It’s not like my parents would pay for university anyway, unless I agree to study business or finance.”

“If there were no consequences, would you do it?” Jongin wonders aloud.

“In a heartbeat,” Sehun answers immediately. “If it were that easy, then there would be no competition between a luxurious, lonely life and an uncertain future with you. I’d choose you every time. But there’s more people at stake than just us.”

“I know.” Jongin smiles wryly. His expression is wistful, but his eyes are full of love as he looks at Sehun. “Your brother would probably go crazy with worry, and all our friends would kill both of us.”

“Actually,” Sehun realizes suddenly, “it might be _good_ for Junmyeon-hyung.”

“What do you mean?” Jongin looks at Sehun curiously.

“The only reason he’s still living in our parents’ house is because of me,” Sehun explains. “If I weren’t there, he would have moved in with Kris a long time ago. I know Junmyeon-hyung - even after they’re married, if I’m still there, he’ll try to stay with me. I know it’s his choice, but sometimes it feels like I’m holding him back.” The idea of running away with Jongin, escaping it all together, is appealing to Sehun more and more with each passing moment. “And honestly, I think our friends would understand why we did it. I don’t want to live the rest of my life as a prisoner to my parents wishes with a wife I never wanted, and you want the best for your father.”

“Could we really do it?” Jongin breathes, squeezing Sehun’s hand briefly. “Do you really think we could?”

Sehun gazes at Jongin for a long moment, taking in every feature as if memorizing his face. “Yes,” he finally says. “I think we’d find a way.”

Jongin brings a hand up to pull Sehun’s face to his, kissing him deeply. Sehun can taste the uncertainty, the fear, the desperation on his lips, but he can also sense the clear undercurrent of devotion, of love, that Jongin is pouring into the kiss. When they pull apart, Jongin looks into Sehun’s eyes and takes a deep breath. “Then let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Jongin are making a really serious decision! I tried to make it as realistic as possible, so I addressed a bunch of doubts and problems they could possibly run into, hope those made it more believable! Look forward to details about how everyone else reacts to this in the next chapter!
> 
> As always, feedback and comments are welcome! :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun reveals his plans to Chanyeol.

Sehun decides to tell Chanyeol first. He texts him to meet him at the train tracks, since Chanyeol is no longer welcome in his house. Chanyeol shows up right on time, looking worried.

“Are you okay?” he asks immediately. “Your text seemed urgent.”

“I’m fine,” Sehun replies, trying to sound sincere. “You know, aside from the fact that my parents are forcing me to get married at eighteen years old to someone I’ve never met. I’m great. Wonderful, even.” His voice becomes more and more panicked as he rambles on.

“Sehunnie,” Chanyeol cuts in. “Let’s slow it down, okay? Here, let’s sit down and talk.”

They sit down on the grass next to the tracks, and once they’re comfortable, Chanyeol looks expectantly at Sehun, who takes a deep breath. “Chanyeol, I need you to just listen to everything I say without interrupting, okay? I promise I’ll answer all your questions when I’m done, but I _need_ to get everything out first.”

“Of course,” Chanyeol agrees immediately. “You should know, though, you’re not doing much to alleviate my worry.”

“Sorry,” Sehun says sheepishly.

Chanyeol shakes his head fondly. “It’s okay, Sehunnie. Now, let’s hear this speech you have for me.”

Sehun tells him everything. Chanyeol already knows about the pending arranged marriage, but Sehun begins his explanation with that anyway. He tells Chanyeol about how his parents are using Junmyeon’s engagement to justify Sehun’s early marriage, about how once he’s married, he likely won’t be allowed out of the house. He reminds Chanyeol about how he’s no longer allowed to meet any of his friends or do what he loves. And then he reveals the idea about running away.

Chanyeol looks like he desperately wants to interrupt. Sehun is grateful that he doesn’t. He tells Chanyeol all his thoughts about the idea - all the concerns and reservations he has, and all the positives he sees. When he’s finally done explaining, Sehun suddenly feels exhausted. He knows he promised to answer Chanyeol’s questions, but in all honesty, he’s not sure if he’s up to it.

But Chanyeol just puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It sounds like you’ve thought a lot about this. And I could be wrong, but it kind of sounds like you’ve already made up your mind, too.”

Sehun sighs. “I guess I kind of have. But I just - I needed to know what you think. You’re my best friend.”

Chanyeol grins, not as widely as usual, but there’s still humor in his expression. “I always knew I meant _something_ to you.” Sehun, in spite of himself, manages to playfully hit Chanyeol’s arm. “In all seriousness, though, I’m not against it.”

Sehun senses that there’s more to the statement than that. “But?”

“But I just want you to be sure that you’ll definitely be happier if you go through with it,” Chanyeol explains. “I’m not going to sit here and lie to you that I’m completely okay with it. I’d obviously prefer to have my best friend close to me, but if I know that you’re emotionally better off wherever you are than you would be here, I’ll feel a lot better too.”

“I would be,” Sehun promises. “Chanyeol, I - I really love Jongin. I love him so much, it’s scary. And I don’t know for sure that it’ll last forever, but I _do_ know that no matter how I picture the future, I can’t see one without Jongin in it. I’d be throwing my happiness, my _life_ away if I stayed and married that girl.”

“Then I think you should do it,” Chanyeol says simply. He pauses for a second before adding, “But you better keep in touch, you hear me?”

Sehun feels a genuine smile spread across his face. “Of course, Chanyeol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be another three-chapter upload! This chapter is a decent length, but the next two are extremely short, so just be aware of that!
> 
> Feedback and comments are always welcome! :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae and Baekhyun hear about Sehun's plans.

Telling Jongdae and Baekhyun is a lot easier after that. Sehun texts them to meet him in the same place where he and Chanyeol are already waiting, and they show up together, worried and full of questions. With Chanyeol’s help, Sehun explains everything to them. They’re understandably shocked by the extremity of the plan, but fully sympathize with his reasoning.

“But where would you go?” Baekhyun asks curiously. “And what if your parents go looking for you or something?”

“Jongin has a little money saved up, just for himself,” Sehun tells him. “It isn’t much, but we’ll be able to get somewhere to stay temporarily in the city until we can find work. And I doubt my parents will come looking for me, because as soon as word gets out about what I’ve done, they’ll want to cover it up, and the easiest way to do that is to just pretend like I don’t exist.”

“And what about Junmyeon-hyung?” Jongdae inquires, and Sehun feels a jolt of guilt course through him at the mention of his brother. “What does he have to say about all of this?”

“I - um - haven’t exactly told him yet,” Sehun mumbles sheepishly.

“What?” Chanyeol exclaims indignantly. “You haven’t told Junmyeon-hyung?”

“I was kind of planning on telling him last. Like, after telling everyone in the dance class and everything.” Sehun rips a few blades of grass from the ground absentmindedly. “It’s just, he has so much on his plate right now, with his wedding plans and everything. I don’t want to make him even more stressed.”

“You’re literally _running away from home_ ,” Jongdae says slowly. “There’s absolutely no way to break the news without causing him stress. You have to tell him soon, Sehun-ah. It’ll only be worse if you wait too long.”

“I know,” Sehun replies softly, looking away. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written in my life LOL
> 
> As always, feedback and comments are appreciated! :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Jongin tell Minseok, Luhan, Yixing, and Tao about what they're planning to do.

Once again, Sehun has to sneak out in the middle of the night to get to Jongin’s open-air tunnel in order to meet Luhan, Minseok, Yixing, and Tao. He and Jongin wanted to tell them about their plan together, which had been difficult to organize, considering Sehun’s restrictions, but was worth it nonetheless. There was no way Sehun was going to make Jongin explain everything by himself, especially since he had just told both Kyungsoo and his father earlier that same day.

As Sehun and Jongin take turns providing all the background information and the details of their plan, their audience’s reactions vary from person to person. Tao’s eyes grow wider with each passing moment, Yixing has a mix of confusion and concern on his face, Minseok looks increasingly worried, and Luhan just looks in awe.

“You really want to run away,” Luhan checks after they’re finished speaking. “You’re just gonna - up and leave.”

“Not right away,” Jongin clarifies hastily. “But Sehun’s parents want him married before the end of the month, which gives us around three weeks to get everything together. And then, yes, we’re just...leaving.”

“You’re so young,” Yixing murmurs. “Will you be okay by yourselves?”

“You’re barely two years older than us,” Sehun points out, smiling a little despite the seriousness of the situation.

“He has a point though,” Minseok interrupts with a frown. “The difference may only be two years, but living by yourselves at eighteen is pretty different from living by yourselves at twenty.”

Luhan squeezes his hand reassuringly. “Minseokkie,” he says gently. “They’ll be okay. It’s not as if they’ll break off all contact with us once they’re gone.” He looks at them sharply. “You won’t, right?”

“Of course not!” Jongin agrees immediately. “Of course we’ll keep in touch. Can’t let the group chat die, after all.” He offers a small grin, which manages to elicit a smile from everyone, even Minseok.

“What about Junmyeon-hyung and Kris-ge’s wedding though?” Tao asks suddenly, and all eyes turn to him. “Junmyeon-hyung would kill you if you weren’t there, but I doubt it’ll be organized before you guys plan to leave, and once you’re gone, how will you be able to attend?”

Sehun exchanges a look with Jongin and swallows nervously. “I don’t know yet. But I’m talking to him about it tomorrow, so I guess we’ll find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some more information for all of you:  
> \- I tried to keep everyone's reactions realistic, but obviously for the sake of the story, I wanted to make it go over smoothly, so I'm sorry if some of them don't feel like they're properly reacting to a situation like this.  
> \- The next chapter will include Junmyeon's reaction (and also Kris's) to all of this (there's some crying involved rip)  
> \- Only two more chapters left!
> 
> Comments and feedback are, as always, welcome and appreciated! :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon finally learns the truth about Sehun's plans.

Sehun waits outside Junmyeon’s door for a good five minutes before gathering up the courage to knock. He’s never felt so anxious about speaking to Junmyeon in his life. “Come in!” Junmyeon calls cheerfully. Sehun feels a wave of guilt wash over him at the distress he’s about to cause his brother.

“Hi hyung,” Sehun starts, making his way over to the bed and sitting down stiffly.

Junmyeon is standing at his desk, pouring over what looks like a mix of work-related papers and wedding-related magazines. Upon Sehun’s arrival, however, he looks up and his expression morphs into one of concern. “Sehun-ah, what’s wrong?”

Sehun curses to himself, because of course Junmyeon would immediately be able to tell that something is bothering him. “I - I think maybe you should sit down,” he suggests quietly.

Within two seconds, Junmyeon is seated at his side, an arm around Sehun’s shoulders. “What’s going on? You’re worrying me.”

“I want to run away,” Sehun blurts out, his voice trembling and tears welling up in his eyes as the reality of what he’s suggesting truly sinks in. He’s talked about it so many times, but only now is the weight of the decision really setting in.  “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, hyung. Me and Jongin have been talking about it for days now, and we already told everyone else except for you, and I _wanted_ to tell you, I swear, but I was just so scared you would be angry, or worse, you would get really sad, and -”

“Sehun-ah, slow down.” Junmyeon’s voice is carefully controlled as he rubs Sehun’s back soothingly. “Can you repeat just the first part of that?”

Sehun sniffles, rubbing at his eyes furiously, but now that they’ve started, the tears won’t stop. “I - I want to run away, hyung. With Jongin.”

Junmyeon is silent for a few long moments. The only sound in the room is Sehun’s quiet sobs as he tries to stem the flow of tears. “Could you - explain?” Junmyeon finally asks. He doesn’t sound upset, but he also isn’t expressing much of any emotion at all, which Sehun thinks is just as bad.

“I don’t want to marry that girl,” Sehun whispers. “And even if I did, I don’t want to be locked away from my friends and from you and from my _life_ after the wedding. You _know_ that’s what would happen, hyung, they were reluctant to even agree to let me get a job.”

“I do know that,” Junmyeon murmurs.

“If I were out of the house, you’d be able to leave too,” Sehun continues softly. “You could finally move in with Kris-hyung. You wouldn’t have to stick around for me anymore.”

“Sehun, I -” Junmyeon tries to interrupt, but Sehun stops him.

“Hyung, don’t try to deny it. I know you’ve only stayed as long as you have because you wanted to look out for me. And I’m so, so grateful for that.” Sehun takes a deep breath. “But I also think it’s time you do something you want to do, not out of a sense of duty, but because you _deserve_ it.”

Junmyeon is blinking back tears now too. “That doesn’t mean you have to run away from home, Sehun-ah.”

“It’s the best way,” Sehun insists, wiping at his eyes again. “Hyung, it's not like we’re ever going to speak to any of you again. We’ve already been forced to promise that we’ll Skype at least twice a week.”

“Yeah right.” Junmyeon manages a faint smile through his tears at that. “Try twice a _day_ , and you’ll be on the right track.”

Sehun stares at his brother, hesitating slightly. “Seriously?”

Junmyeon sighs, brushing away a stray tear on Sehun’s cheek. “I’m not happy about it. You’ll _never_ hear me say that.” Sehun nods, having expected nothing less from him. “I’m not going to lie to you - the thought of you being on your own with only Jongin scares me, because what if something between you changes and you end up breaking up? But there’s a part of me that wants to believe that it won’t happen. Not just because I adore Jongin, which I do, but because you two remind me _so much_ of me and Kris. I can’t say I completely understand your situation, but I can relate at least a little bit. And I’d be lying if I said it never crossed my mind to run away with him too.”

“If I could think of _any_ other way to get out of this situation, you know I would do that instead,” Sehun tells him sincerely.

“Of course I know, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon confirms, and his voice is so tender that Sehun almost collapses into tears again. “It’s selfish of me to want you to stay. But in the end, I just want my baby brother to be happy, and as much as I would prefer to keep you with me, I understand why you want to do this. It would be hypocritical of me to not sympathize with you. And listen - I’m not going to provide you with unlimited financial support, not to mention our parents will probably be suspicious if I give you too much, but I’ll _always_ be here if you two ever seriously need anything.”

“I love you, hyung,” Sehun mumbles. A few more tears slide down his cheeks. “I don’t tell you enough, but you’re the most incredible person I know and I don’t know what I did to deserve someone as understanding and compassionate and kind as you as my brother.  And I’m gonna miss you so, _so_ much. I’ve never tried to imagine what life would be like without you always being there.”

“Stop it, you’re gonna make me cry again, Sehunnie!” Junmyeon pulls him into a tight hug, and Sehun can feel him smiling even as the stray tears drip onto his shirt. “I’ll miss you so much, I don’t know what I’m going to do without you. And by the way, you’re the best little brother in the world and I love you. And I will support you no matter what, no matter where you decide to go and who you’re going with. Don’t ever think otherwise.”

Sehun wants to feel reassured, but he happens to glance down at Junmyeon’s hand and spots the ring on his fourth finger, where Junmyeon has recently started wearing the ring instead of keeping it on a chain; Sehun looks away guiltily instead. “How can I be the best little brother in the world if I won’t even be able to come to your wedding?”

At that exact moment, Kris opens the window and neatly slides into the room, the distraction preventing Junmyeon from replying. Kris stops abruptly at the sight of the two brothers still partially embracing, tear tracks frozen on their faces. “I’m so sorry, am I interrupting? I can leave!” He moves to go back out the window, but Junmyeon stops him.

“Kris, it’s fine,” he says, shaking his head. “Come sit with us.”

Kris sits on Sehun’s other side and looks at them expectantly. “So, um, what’s up?”

“Me and Jongin are running away together so I don’t have to go along with the arranged marriage and can have my own life, but when I leave I won’t be able to come to your wedding because I can’t be there if my parents are there too,” Sehun summarizes in a rush, squeezing in the wedding concern at the end of his explanation in the hope that someone will address it.

Kris raises an eyebrow. “Define ‘running away.’ Like, running away as in ‘We will never see any of the people from our lives prior to running away ever again because we are eloping and no one will approve’ or running away as in ‘We will maintain contact with our friends and only cut off contact with the toxic people who caused us to run away in the first place?’”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes at him. “Kris, don’t stress him out more, what are you asking such elaborate questions for?”

“Those definitions were, um, weirdly specific, but anyway - the second one,” Sehun answers readily.

Kris nods sagely. “I approve. That was the one me and Junmyeon would have gone with if we ever decided to go through with our running away plans,” Kris comments casually. Junmyeon gives him a look, and Kris just shrugs matter-of-factly. Junmyeon looks exasperated but still fond, and it puts a smile on Sehun’s face.

“So,” Junmyeon interjects. “I realize now that I forgot to tell both of you about this, but Sehun-ah - our parents aren’t actually coming to the wedding.”

“What?” Sehun can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, why aren’t they coming?” Kris demands.

Sehun looks at him strangely. “Did you _want_ them to?”

“Well yeah, I think it would’ve been pretty hysterical and satisfying to see the look on your father’s face when I get to kiss the love of my life in front of him and let the guy know that I get to keep his son forever,” Kris tells him unabashedly. Sehun snickers out loud at that.

Junmyeon looks like he’s torn between punching Kris in the arm and kissing the life out of him. In the end, he does neither, instead settling for reaching around Sehun and squeezing Kris’s hand gently before continuing to explain, “Anyway, I was trying to talk to them about invitations and they told me that they’re _very sorry_ but they won’t be able to make it.” He smiles innocently, but his eyes are alight with mischief. “Of course, I made sure to let them know what a _tragedy_ and how _disappointing_ it is that they won’t be there.”

“So that means - me and Jongin can come to your wedding without getting caught even after we leave?” Sehun clarifies hopefully.

“Well, I think it would be slightly rude for my best man and one of the groomsmen to just not show up,” Junmyeon confirms with a grin.

Sehun feels his heart swelling with a burst of pure happiness as he lets Kris and Junmyeon engulf him in hugs. It’s the first time in a while that he’s felt genuinely content. _Finally_ , he thinks. _Things are looking up_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon (and Kris) finally know about the plan! I tried to minimize the angst, but obviously, they're brothers and they have such a strong bond that it was impossible to not have them cry at all :( I hope it felt somewhat realistic!
> 
> I can't believe there's only one more chapter to go! Unfortunately, I'm not sure that I'll have it done in time for the normal upload day (I want it to be a solid ending, so lots of editing will be involved there), but I'll do my best! Expect it to be up either two or three days from now :)
> 
> As always, feedback and comments are welcome! :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Jongin receive their final send-off.

Because their friends are the way they are, they throw Sehun and Jongin a running away party the night before they plan to leave. “It’s like a going-away party,” Tao explains. “Like for when people go to university and stuff. Except you’re running away instead.”

Understanding as ever about Sehun’s inability to go anywhere during the day, the party is arranged to take place at Luhan and Minseok’s apartment, which is reasonably close to Sehun’s house, starting at midnight. “You guys seriously didn’t have to do this,” Sehun tells them once everyone has arrived. “You could’ve thrown the party at a normal time, it would’ve been fine.”

“But then you wouldn’t have been here,” Luhan points out. “And that defeats the whole purpose of throwing the party in the first place.”

“We did this because we wanted you here, Sehun-ah,” Minseok adds warmly. “And no one is upset about the unusual start time. We all care about you too much for that.” They both smile at him fondly, and Sehun can’t stop himself from tugging them both into a tight hug.

“Thank you so much,” he mumbles into Luhan’s shoulder as they both pat his back comfortingly. “You’re both amazing.”

“We do our best.” Luhan acts like it’s nothing as they pull apart, brushing it off, but his eyes are shining with a mixture of happiness and something that looks suspiciously like tears. Minseok’s expression is similar, a combination of pleased and misty-eyed. They’re holding hands, the way they often are, and even though he and Luhan have always jokingly given each other a hard time about each other’s relationships, Sehun is suddenly overwhelmed by the realization of how much he’s going to miss them.

Sehun is cornered by a determined-looking Kyungsoo as he’s pouring himself a glass of soda some time later. “Let’s sit down,” Kyungsoo says in lieu of a greeting.

“Okay,” Sehun agrees immediately, sensing that it isn’t really a suggestion. They sit down against the wall, somewhat separated from the rest of the group. “What’s up?”

“I think you know,” Kyungsoo replies heavily. “You’re running away with my best friend, after all.”

“Kyungsoo, I -” Sehun tries to speak, but Kyungsoo shakes his head, smiling softly.

“I’m not threatening you or anything, Sehun-ah,” he reassures him. “You’re one of my best friends too, and I trust you. I can see how much you love him, and believe me when I say I _know_ how much he loves you too. I just want you to promise that you’ll take care of him.”

“Of course I will,” Sehun says automatically. “He’s my first priority.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo returns. “And you’re his.” Sehun tilts his head in confusion and Kyungsoo laughs lightly. “I’ve already had this conversation with him about you, you know.”

“I always knew you cared,” Sehun grins, pulling Kyungsoo into an abrupt hug. “We’re gonna miss you so much, Kyungsoo, you better be prepared for multiple calls a day from both of us.”

“I _guess_ I can make time for that.” Kyungsoo pretends to sigh resignedly, but he returns Sehun’s hug fiercely. “Be careful out there, all right? And don’t forget about us.”

“I could never,” Sehun returns, and he really means it.

Tao is the next to try and talk to Sehun one-on-one, although he doesn’t manage to get many words out before tears start to spill out of his eyes. “I’m gonna miss you so _much_ Sehunnie!” he wails. “We can’t be the maknae trio together anymore! I’ll forgive you, but only if you promise you’ll text me every day!”

“I’ll miss you too,” Sehun says mournfully, wrapping his arms around Tao immediately. “And of course I’ll text you, how else will I be able to stay updated about your latest martial arts exploits?”

Tao lets out a watery laugh. “You stopped being impressed by that _months_ ago.”

Sehun just shrugs and smiles. “Who knows, maybe some distance will get me feeling amazed at your skills all over again.” Tao punches him gently in the arm in retaliation before hugging him again and then running off to wash his face and erase any evidence that he cried.

The next time Sehun finds himself talking to someone alone, it’s because he sought the person out himself. “Kris-hyung,” he starts urgently. “I need to talk to you really quick.” Kris raises an eyebrow but motions for Sehun to continue. Sehun takes a deep breath. “Please look after Junmyeon-hyung. I know we’ll be seeing you again relatively soon, but I also know he’s taking this harder than he wants to admit.”

“You know I will,” Kris says simply. “I always have. And I know how much he wants to hide his feelings, but I’ll make sure he’s all right. You have my word, Sehun-ah.”

“Thank you,” Sehun tells him gratefully. “I know I told you once that I thought of you as my dad, but I’m really glad that soon, I’ll be able to call you my brother-in-law.”

“Don’t get all sappy on me now,” Kris warns jokingly before ruffling Sehun’s hair fondly. “You’re a good kid, Sehunnie. It’ll be nice to be able to call you my brother-in-law too.”

“Sehunnie! Come here for a second!” Jongin calls from where he’s standing with Yixing. Kris sends him off with a fleeting hug and a warning to be careful “out there in the real world.”

“Sehun-ah, Jonginnie,” Yixing addresses them seriously after Sehun walks over, Jongin’s arm automatically winding its way around his waist as Sehun stops next to him. “I wanted to talk to both of you together before you leave.” He looks at them earnestly. “I’ve known Jongin for much longer, but I love both of you very much. Please take care of yourselves and of each other, okay?”

Sehun has always known Yixing to be very straightforward, but it kind of makes him want to cry now. Jongin, on the other hand, really _does_ tear up, and Sehun quietly steps aside so that Jongin can hug Yixing firmly. Yixing has always been a role model for Jongin, Sehun knows. Out of everyone in their dance class, Yixing was the one that Jongin really strove to emulate, and Sehun lets them have their moment. “I love you too, Yixing-hyung. I’m gonna miss you so much,” Jongin mumbles into his shoulder as Yixing strokes his hair soothingly.

When Jongin releases Yixing, Sehun also embraces Yixing tightly. “I love you, hyung, don’t forget about us!”

“I could never forget about you,” Yixing states, tilting his head to the side as if the concept of forgetting them is entirely foreign to him. Sehun knows that he’s being completely sincere, because even though Yixing is probably the most absentminded person he knows, he’s also one of the most loyal people Sehun has ever come across.

“We won’t forget you either,” Jongin promises, trying to wipe at his eyes discreetly.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae suddenly arrive on the scene. “Xing Xing-ge, you should go try the cake Kyungsoo baked,” Jongdae suggests, pointing in the general direction of the table.

Yixing gives him a puzzled look. “But I already -”

“It’s _so_ good,” Baekhyun adds insistently as Chanyeol tries to physically direct Yixing towards the food. “Just _bursting_ with flavor. You should really go over there and try some.”

“Oh, I understand now,” Yixing says cheerfully. “You want me to leave you guys alone!” He gives Sehun and Jongin a brief joint hug before sauntering off to find someone else to talk to.

“Wow, how’d he figure that one out?” Sehun asks sarcastically. “You were being so subtle.”

“It’s a gift,” Jongdae replies nonchalantly. “Anyway, we noticed everyone else giving you some final talks, so we decided as your oldest and most important friends -”

“Well, only for Sehun, Kyungsoo might hunt us down if we tried to say we’re Jongin’s oldest and most important friends too,” Chanyeol interrupts.

“Okay,” Jongdae sighs, rolling his eyes. “As Sehun’s oldest and most important friends, and as Jongin’s second most important friends, we decided to also have a talk with you.”

“We already had our serious talks, though, so we just have some advice for you instead!” Baekhyun interjects with a large grin. “So, always remember to be safe, and never do anything that isn’t agreed upon. Consent is everything!”

Sehun gives him a look. “Seriously?”

“Also communication is the key to any relationship!” Chanyeol chirps.

“Is this the advice you were given when you were still pining over _Baekkie_?” Jongin inquires, an innocent smile on his face. Sehun feels himself falling even more in love.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol both look disgruntled, but Jongdae beams. “You and Sehunnie are such a perfect match, really. And in all seriousness, good luck out there in the real world, you two.”

A genuine smile spreads across Sehun’s face. “Thank you, Jongdae.” He lowers his voice. “Don’t tell anyone this but it’s possible that I might actually miss the three of you, like, a whole lot.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun, fully recovered from their moment of distress, smile appreciatively at Sehun’s words, and Jongdae’s eyes shine with delight. “Don’t worry, Sehunnie. We won’t tell a soul.”

Some time around three thirty in the morning, Sehun finds himself sitting on the couch, Jongin curled into his side, talking to each other in hushed whispers and observing their friends. Jongin has his head against Sehun’s shoulder as he absentmindedly plays with Sehun’s right hand, occasionally brushing light kisses across his knuckles. Sehun has his left arm loosely around Jongin’s frame, periodically running his hand through Jongin’s hair affectionately.

“Hey lovebirds.” Junmyeon sits down next to Jongin with a faint smile on his face. “How are you two feeling?”

“Nervous,” Jongin tells him immediately.

“And scared,” Sehun adds.

“But also a little excited,” Jongin finishes. “It’s starting to sink in that this is really happening.”

Junmyeon nods in understanding. “I know this is probably annoying, especially since I’ve talked to both of you already, but I just wanted to check in one last time.”

“It’s not annoying at all hyung,” Sehun reassures him. “It shows how much you care. We’re really grateful for it, actually.”

“I trust both of you, and I know you’re both resourceful enough, talented enough, and smart enough to make it out there,” Junmyeon says, his voice filled with firm belief. “I just - I want you to hold onto each other, okay? You’re going to be all the other has. I know anything can happen, and maybe things won’t work out the way you planned them to.” Sehun shifts uncomfortably, but Jongin looks unfazed. “But I also know that what you have is special, so don’t take it for granted.”

“We won’t,” Jongin vows. He looks at Sehun, and Sehun can see the determination in his eyes. Sehun thinks he’s probably the luckiest person in the world to have someone like Jongin by his side. “We’re going to make this work, Junmyeon-hyung. I can promise you that.”

Junmyeon smiles at them, getting up and pressing a fleeting kiss on the top of each of their heads. “I love you both so much. Go out there and make me proud.”

“Of course, hyung,” Sehun swears. “We’ll do our best.”

The sun is just starting to peek over the horizon when the party officially ends. Everyone loiters in the doorway of the apartment, and even though they all know they’ll see each other again at Kris and Junmyeon’s wedding, none of them want to be the first to say their goodbyes to the two youngest members of the group. In the end, Sehun turns to Jongin and murmurs, “I think we’ll have to leave first, Jonginnie.”

Jongin nods in agreement, smiling a little sadly as they turn to face their friends. “Thank you guys so much for everything. You’re the best friends we ever could have asked for. We’ll always be thinking about you, and we’ll text the group chat every day.”

Sehun looks around at the group, affection swelling up inside him for all of them. Kris, a melancholy smile on his face, has a protective arm around Junmyeon’s waist, whose eyes are filled with unshed tears. Chanyeol has Baekhyun tucked under his arm, stroking his hair gently as Baekhyun fidgets anxiously. Jongdae is gripping Kyungsoo’s arm tightly as Tao buries his face in Jongdae’s hair and Yixing rests his hand on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck as a source of comfort. Minseok has Luhan’s hand gripped tightly in his own as Luhan’s thumb strokes his hand soothingly. Sehun feels himself choking up a little bit, and he has to hold back his tears as he addresses everyone. “Seriously, we love you all so much. Thank you for being so understanding, thank you for being such amazing friends, thank you for being our family. We’ll miss you so much.”

There are a few loud sniffles and murmurs of appreciation. Sehun can see Junmyeon press his face into Kris’s chest, overcome with emotion, before turning back to look at Sehun. When their eyes lock, Junmyeon doesn’t look sad anymore. Instead, there’s something akin to pride in his eyes as he sends Sehun the tiniest of smiles; Sehun can feel the last of his anxieties melt away. Luhan, standing closest to them, shakes his head fondly at Sehun and Jongin. “Go on, then. We’ll see you when we see you.”

So Sehun takes Jongin’s hand, tangles their fingers together in the way that’s so familiar to them, squeezing gently, and faces Jongin with the faintest hint of a smile on his face. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I've been anticipating this moment for what feels like forever, and now that it's finally here, I really don't even know how to express my feelings.
> 
> This fic - after exactly 6 months and 30 days, 27840 words, and 69 pages (according to my Google doc details) - is finally finished. I honestly can't believe I worked on this single fic for almost seven months. This is the longest fic I've ever attempted to write by myself (I did a much, much longer collab once but anyway) and I'm seriously amazed that I was able to see it through.
> 
> I want to thank my sister for her constant support, help with editing, words of encouragement, etc., and of course, for giving me the idea to write this in the first place. This experience really pushed me out of my writing comfort zone and ultimately made me feel more confident in my skills, and I have you to thank for that. You're the best! <3
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who took the time to read this, leave kudos, and comment. I will admit, there was a period of time when I felt really discouraged because this wasn't receiving the reaction I hoped it would, but I am beyond grateful to every single one of my readers, regardless of whether or not you left kudos or a comment. A special thank you to LostChanceTo: your comments seriously kept me motivated throughout this entire process and I am so, so thankful that you stuck around until the end! <3
> 
> And of course, one last time, feedback and comments are welcome and greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this adventure of a fic! :)


End file.
